Without Hope
by XxxForeverStrongxxX
Summary: Sam and Dean have never had a normal life. Now, with everything going on these days they don't barley even have each other. Dean/Raven Sam/Kira Gabriel/Catt for now muhahaha
1. Root Of Evil

Kira paces back and forth outside the hotel bathroom. She still hears the shower going. Kira bangs on the door again to remind her friend, Raven, there is still three people waiting to take a shower.

Raven walks out in only a sky blue towel. Kira sighs as she heads into the bathroom to take her long awaited shower. As Kira is turned around she hears the white and grey creaky door slowly open.

"Baby, can I just hop in here with you?" Sam's husky voice wearily asks his girlfriend of a year and a half.

Kira nods her head as she pushes her black hair behind the cold ear. The one teal strip always stays in place. Kira looks into Sam's puppy dog like brown eyes. She kisses his soft lips gently.

"Dean, what should I wear today?" Raven asks the spiky haired Dean. He doesn't answer with his eyes being glued to the television.

Raven slips on her little black dress just because she knows that will get his attention. Raven puts on her innocent face. A sparkle flares in her emerald eyes. Raven seductively crawls up beside Dean. His eyes immediately turn to her. Raven kisses his lips. Dean wraps his muscular arms around her.

"Really guys?" a girl with fire red hair asks with sarcasm from the open doorway.

"Catt!" Dean exclaims jumping up. Raven's face turns to a pout. Catt excepts Dean's hug as she smirks.

"I found a case for us to do," Catt states with a smile. Raven's frown still remains.

"I thought you weren't coming back. I got excited," Raven growls at Catt.

"Raven, Catt has helped us many times. You should be thankful," Dean shoots Raven a disappointed look.

"Raven, I'm sorry I interrupted your time with Dean. I just thought it would be important for you to see-" Catt starts until interrupted by the sound of flapping wings behind her.

"Hey, Catt," she hears Gabriel's loud voice behind her. His wavy hair barley reaches his shoulders.

"Hi, sweetheart," Catt chalks up a smile for her angel boyfriend. His hazel eyes stare into her brown eyes.

"Why are you hanging out with these buffoons?" he asks with a laugh looking at Dean and Raven.

"Gabe, I told you they are my friends. Why are you here?" Catt grumbles.

"I wanted to help you with the case," he smiles a boyish grin.

"No," Raven, Dean, and Catt simultaneously say.

"Come on," Gabriel pleads.

"I say we let him join. He can be a real asset to us. Kira and I think he should be let in," Sam speaks up just stepping out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Sammy boy. Kira, how are you?" Gabriel asks hugging the both of them.

"We're good," Kira replies with a white smile.

Catt glares towards Kira who is putting her makeup on in the hotel room mirror. Gabriel is prancing around like a kid in a candy store.

Dean and Raven lounge across the old creaky hotel room bed. Cheetos are tossed across them. Every time something funny happens on the television Raven's emerald eyes light up with laughter. Kira watches them behind her in the mirror. She wishes her ans Sam could have something like that. Kira's blue eyes fill will longing.

Sam is slumped across the tan colored chair in the corner of the small hotel room. He watches Kira put on the makeup he doesn't think she needs. His heart is filled with joy.

"Do you not want me to help you, babe?" Gabriel asks Catt.

"No, it's not that," Catt sighs. She steals a quick glance over at the smiling Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Raven and I are going out for a little while. See you later!" Dean happily says straightening his leather jacket. Raven then follows him out of the door with a grin on her face.

"Sammy, I'm going to run to the store to pick up lunch for us all. I'll be back in a few minutes," Kira kisses his cheek. She grabs her soft wool sweater and proceeds out of the door.

A cell phone rings as soon as Kira leaves. Gabriel searches his pocket to retrieve it.

"Cass, why do you even try to use phones? Fine, I'll be there in a minute" Gabriel rolls his eyes as he closes the phone.

"Castiel needs you again, baby?" Catt asks giggling.

"He needs me to show him how to work a toaster. I love you ,Catt," Gabriel bids Catt and Sam goodbye. Then, he flashes away.

Sam clears his throat, and he sits straight up in the chair. The akward is felt through the air. Catt stares into the eyes of her ex boyfriend. She feels so screwed over.

"What was so much better about Kira?" Catt asks Sam sorrowfully.

"Catt, please not again," Sam begs with the fire red head. Her firecracker personality most of the times challenging and unpredictable.

Catt's brown eyes fill with tears. Sam sits her down on the uncomfortable bed, and he sits next to her. Sam takes Catt's shaking hands into his own.

"Catt, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, and we have been avoiding talking about this for a long time. Catt, I don't know how else to put this. When I saw Kira I loved her. It was different from what I felt for you. With Kira it was true. I realized I didn't love you," Sam puts as nicely as he can.

Catt stands up feeling a mix of defeat and anger at the same time. "So did you lie about everything? You told me you would love me forever. You met my family, and you told them you would never hurt me. They believed you! I believed you!" Catt yells clenching her fists. Then, there is the familiar sound of flapping wings. Gabriel appears behind Catt. He glares at Sam.

"Catt, did he make you upset?" Gabe asks popping his knuckles.

"No, I'm fine," Catt speedily tries to wipe the tears from her face.

"Catt, I can get inside your head. I know you're lying. You can stop making excuses for him now. He should face it like a man, not a wuss," Gabriel eggs on Sam.

The angel swings at the tall man. It connects to Sam's ribcage. A full blown fight ensues.

Raven walks in laughing at what happened at the ice cream shop. She sees Sam and Gabriel exchanging blows. She gets an idea in her evil mind. Raven pulls out popcorn she keeps in her purse, and she sits in a chair to watch.

"GO GUYS!" Raven shouts.

"What's going on?" Dean asks her when he walks in.

"I have no clue, but I think has to do with Catt," Raven keeps her eyes glued to the fight.

"As usual you support this," Dean adds in.

Sam then pulls out a blade. Everyone in the room is taken back. It's the angel sword. If that stabs Gabriel he will die.

"No!" Catt exclaims as she leaps toward Sam. They go tumbling down onto the cold floor. Catt yanks the blade out of Sam's hand.

Kira walks into the door to see Catt on Sam. She drops the grocery bags in shock. Sam looks up at her wide eyed.

"You're cheating on me! And you all are watching this!" Kira shouts.

"No, that's not what's happening," Gabriel pleads as Raven and Dean snicker like immature school children.

"Kira," a voice off in the distance whispers. She looks around to see if anyone had said that. No one did.

"Catt," the voice whispers. Now everyone is hearing it.

"Raven," it says now in a violent demeanor.

"You will pay the price for what you have done. You have abandoned, hurt, or betrayed people. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel you have all three done the same. Now, you will all pay the consequences," the voice growls.

Catt hold on the Gabriel's hand. Raven sits on Dean's lap. Kira helps Sam to his feet, and then she is wrapped in his arms. The room falls deathly cold. Catt is the first to get light headed. No on else does at this point. She almost falls over, but Gabriel catches her. Concern in his eyes.

"Sam, I'm scared," Kira whimpers.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," Sam reassures her.

"Now, it's time to just get a glimpse of each of your lives," the voice demonically laughs.

A spotlight falls onto Raven. Everyone looks at her. Then, everything goes black. They all open there eyes a short time later. To be in a dark room, but there is a big screen on the wall.


	2. Come Back To Me

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT RAVEN AND KIRA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN TO THE SONG.

"Well, Riley Raven Jacobs, lets start with you," the malevolence grows in the voice.

_ON THE SCREEN_

A two year old dirty blonde Raven toddles onto the screen. her little arms flinging everywhere trying to keep her balance. Her mother, Lita, laughs in the background. When Raven reaches the stairs she sits on her but and slides down.

Lita swoops Raven up in her arms to look at her baby girl. Lita stares into Raven's beautiful green eyes. Raven smiles at her mother.

"Mommy, I be just like you when I'm older," Raven giggles.

"No, don't be like Mommy," Lita holds a fake smile because what she just said is the truth. She doesn't want Raven to be like her. She's made a lot of mistakes in her life.

"I love you, Mommy" Raven whispers in her mother's ear as she hugs her.

The screen pulls up a different moment in Raven's life. It's like you are watching the scene from somewhere in the room, but no one was filming it at the time.

This moment was Raven's sixth birthday. Raven sits at a table with all of her friends before cake. She has a green birthday hat, because she refuses to where the pink princess ones. Lita brings the cake out and sits it in front of Raven. Before everyone could sing Happy Birthday Raven looks straight into Lita's eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy promised he would be here," Raven says with her bottom lip quivering.

"Daddy had to work. I'm sure he'll have presents for you when he gets home," Lita tries to cheer up Raven.

"He promised," Raven mumbles under her breath as every sings happy birthday.

Then, the last moment for Raven appears on the screen. Raven is perched on her window seal. She contemplates if now is the right time to run. There is no moon that night. Raven grasps her bag tightly in her hand. She leaps from the window onto her front lawn.

Raven starts running down the street as fast as she can. She won't stop until she is at least out of town. Raven stops and looks back at the city limit sign. This is her last chance to turn back and act like this never happened. To go back to her loving mother, but she doesn't want to go back to her father. Raven just turns her back to the town and makes her way down the road.

_OFF THE SCREEN_

Tears run down Raven's cheeks at least it's over. The torture ends for her, but it's just beginning for another. Who will it be this time?

"Who should I choose? It's such a hard decision you're all such good victims. You're easy prey. Um, let's choose… Dean!" the voice exclaims.

_ON THE SCREEN_

"Sammy, eat your Cheerios!" Dean yells at his little seven year old brother.

"But, Deanie, I don't want to," Sam whines.

"You have to. Dad will have the both of our behinds if he catches you slacking off. So, just deal with it Sammy," Dean sternly says staring at his brother as he eats the Cheerios.

"Dean!" Dean hears his father yell. His eyes bulge at the sound of his drunken father's voice.

"Yes, sir," Dean answers looking at his father.

"Get your brother ready and speed it up!" he yells at the boys.

"Why does Daddy always yell?" Sammy asks his older brother.

"He doesn't Sammy," Dean plays it off as nothing.

The screen flashes to another moment. Dean is about sixteen in this one. He heads into a bar with his fake I.D. He flashes it to the bartender. Then, Dean orders a beer.

"Hi, sexy,' a blond woman approaches him from behind.

"Hi," Dean says licking his lips. This would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that he was already in a relationship with Raven.

_OFF THE SCREEN_

Everything in the room goes black. The darkness engulfs them. Raven swallows hard. You could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room.

"Raven, wake up," she hears Dean. She sits straight up in bed. it was all a bad dream. A very bad dream. How long had she been asleep? What parts had been a dream?

Raven looks down to see the bucket of popcorn on her lap, so the fight was real. Kidnapping was fake. She now knew what she needed to.

Catt is sitting next to Gabe in two small wooden chairs at a table. She holds his hand as he looks at her sadly. Catt shakes her head slowly.

"You can't just fight people, Gabriel. You were so close to getting killed. Do you understand how that would hurt me?" Catt questions Gabriel with tears in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry," Gabriel tells her taking Catt in a hug. He can hear her heartbeat against his.

Dean watches his girlfriend Raven pace around the room. He can only wonder what she's thinking about. Dean has thoughts racing through his mind as well. He straightens out his leather jacket as he stands up.

"I need to tell you something," they say simultaneously.

"Come outside with me. We'll talk there," Dean tells raven.

Sam watches Kira thinking about all of the events that just recently unfolded. He racks his brain trying to figure out why he got so fired up over Catt.

"_I told Catt I don't love her. I don't. I love Kira. Just everything I've put catt through is all wrong. it's all wrong._" Sam's mind ponders.

Kira watches as Sam is thinking hard on something. She feels a bit hurt after what happened. It makes the blue eyed girl wonder what Sam really still feels for one of her closest friends.

Sam gets up and approaches Kira. Sam kisses Kira on her soft lips. She wraps her hands around his waist. It's now obvious to Kira that Sam is true to her. She can see it in his puppy-like brown eyes. She knows Sam will never just walk away from her.

Raven watches as Dean takes a swig out of his flask before they start talking. Raven's anticipation builds as Dean takes a long breath before the conversation starts.

"Raven, you go first," Dean instructs her.

She sighs and then says, "Dean, I think I need some space. I need to find myself. Right now I'm in a bad spot and I don't want anyone around me to get hurt. I hope you can understand. I didn't want to loose you or leave you with a broken heart. So, I have to let you go." Tears run down Raven's cheeks.

Instead of get mad or upset Dean does something unexpected. Dean takes Raven in his arms. then, he kisses her lips one last time and says, "When you find whatever you are looking for please come back."

Raven nods her head as Dean helps her pack her many bags into the small car Raven owns. Dean watches sadly as the tail lights disappear into the sunset. That was his life driving away in that car. Now, it's time to start over new. But he knows he can't let Raven go. Only time will be able to tell what happens next. It's all up to fate. Until then, Dean swears to kill monsters and save as many people as he can.

_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand. When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head. I'm permanent. _

"_Dean!" I scream comes from the motel room. _


	3. Shocker

Author's Note: I only own Kira, Catt, and Raven. Thanks J

Dean rushes to the motel room after hearing his name. Catt immediately stands up to hug him. He takes Catt in his arms. Ever since they found Catt, Dean has felt this motherly love for her. Catt has become some what of his motherly figure in his life.

"It's going to be okay, Dean," Catt reassures him.

"That's the first time anyone has ever told me that," Dean says as his voice cracks. Catt pulls away from the hug as she ruffles his hair.

"We have a new case," Kira tells the group. Everyone stares at her waiting to hear the information Catt shared with her.

"What is it?" Gabriel impatiently asks. Catt shoots daggers at Gabriel with her eyes. Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's in Nebraska. It seems urgent a woman has contacted us about her husbands murder. Its seems as if we have a very hungry werewolf on our hands. In the last twenty days we have had thirty two murders. So-" Catt tells before she runs to the bathroom. Everyone in the room stares at each other with a confused look, except Gabriel. Sam looks angrily at Gabriel that he isn't even concerned for his own girlfriend, so Sam storms over to the bathroom.

"Catt, at you okay?" Sam asks concerned. Catt walks out of the bathroom looking a little paler than usual. She nods her head before making her way back to the group brushing past Sam.

"Now, where were we? Well, we should get our stuff, and we can make it to Nebraska before dawn," Catt instructs the group.

"Who's riding with who?" Kira asks with a little giggle as she takes Sam's large hand . He just takes it still staring at Catt.

Then, Sam speaks up, "Dean, you take the Impala with Kira and Gabriel. I'll take my car with Catt," Sam explains walking over to get his bag. Kira looks at Sam with hurt in her face, but she brushes it off to that he wants to talk about the little episode that happened. Kira trusts that Sam won't do anything wrong with Catt.

Dean opens his trunk to throw his bags in , and he sees an old piece of paper laying there. HE slowly picks up the crinkled paper soon realizing it's a picture. He looks at it deep into raven's bright green eyes that look so happy. Tears form in his eyes as he looks at the bright smile on her face because he was standing next to her.

"She'll be back, Dean," he turns around to see Catt standing there watching him. He breathes to make the tears go away.

"She's serious this time. I don't think she's coming back," Dean tells Catt as his voice quavers. She takes Dean in her thin pale arms. He feels a warm tear slide down his cheek.

"Dean, everything is going to be okay," Catt reassures Dean. As soon as the words leave her mouth Dean pulls away to look into her warm brown eyes.

"Are you? You keep throwing up at random times. I'm scared for you, Catt," Dean says in a strict fatherly tone. Catt takes a shaky breath in as Dean places his hands on Catt's shoulders to make her look into his eyes.

"I'm going to be fine," Catt says as she walks to Sam's car. Dean slides into the drivers seat of the Impala and makes sure Gabriel and Kira are not killing each other.

"I GET SHOTGUN!" Kira screams at Gabriel flinging herself into the old car. Gabriel just sits in the back with a pout look on his face.

Catt watches the trees pass by quickly as Sam and herself drive down the highway. So far, no words have been said between the two of them. Catt knows there will be eventually. It's only twenty minutes in.

"Now, what was that whole throwing up in the motel thing about?" Sam finally asks. Catt just continues to stare out the window. "Catt, please talk to me," Sam pleads with her.

"I don't know it has just been happening recently," Catt tells Sam with a blank expression across her pale face.

"I think you know more than you are telling me, Catt. I know you. Please, you can talk to me about anything, Catt," Sam begs with her to tell him more.

Catt looks at Sam with fire burning in her eyes as she asks, "How can I talk to you? If you wanted to talk to me you wouldn't have left, but even if you wanted to come back you couldn't cause I'm happy now."

Sam sighs as he answers, "Catt, just trust me. Tell me what's going on." Catt bites her lip contemplating if she should or not. Catt finally submits to Sam.

"Sam, you can't tell Gabe, you promise?" Sam nods his head in agreement as his excitement grows. "I'm pregnant." Sam slams on the brakes taking the car to a sudden halt.

"Oh my gosh, Catt. Congratulations," Sam tells catt as he regains his bearings as he goes forward in the car again. As Catt sits with a sad look on he face Sam begins to think. It must be a half human half angel baby. Then, he says, "Catt, we've never experienced a half angel baby. Do you know how that works?"

"No, that's why I'm worried. I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent more or less a half angel's parent," Catt admits in tears. Sam reaches over with his free hand and wipes away her tears.

"There is nothing to worry about. You have us."

"Dean, Gabriel hit me!" Kira shouts over the Metallica song. Dean rolls his eyes and tries to ignore them fighting again. Only twenty more minutes of this hell. Dean turns up the speakers as loud as they can go to drown out the idiots. Suddenly, the speakers blow out.

"Damn it," Dean mumbles under his breath. Kira proceeds to flick Gabriel loudly, repeatedly.

"Dean, do you see this?" Gabriel complains in a whining tone.

"You wanted to go," Dean tells him with a sigh. Kira keeps flicking Gabriel over and over again. "KIRA STOP IT!" Dean shouts.

The car goes silent. The both face the front never hearing Dean so angry at them. Kira then speaks up, "We're sorry, Dean. I know you just lost Ra-" That's as far as she gets.

"Don't say her name! No," Dean exclaims angrily Tears fall down Kira's cheeks.

Both cars pull into the small motel parking lot at the same time. Kira immediately hops out of the impala and over to Sam. He takes her into his arms as soon as he sees she is upset. Then pushing back her brown hair he looks into Kira's teal blue eyes.

"Dean is upset," Kira mutters as she kisses Sam's soft lips.

"Can we talk, baby?" Catt asks Gabriel when he gets out of the Impala. Gabriel takes Catt into his angel arms. She feels the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Of course," Gabriel says with a smile. Suddenly, Catt it taken by surprise at two hands pulling her backwards.


	4. Come Out Moon

Author's note: I'm sorry it taken me so long to upload. I hope you guys still really enjoy!  
Catt turns around frantically to see who is there. It is cass. He looks at her with confused eyes. They are quizzical yet at the same time fascinating. He says, "Catt, how come you didn't tell me you were pr-" Sam tackles Cass to the ground unexpectedly. Everyone stares in confusion at the duo as Sam wrestles to get hia hand over Castiel's mouth.  
"What haven't you told us Catt?" Gabriel asks looking a bit hurt frok not knowing. In fact everyone but Sam looks hurt. They feel like they hav a right to know.  
Cqtt stands silent like a deer in headlights. Her heart ra es a million miles a minute trying to get the words out. Her mouth opens as if too speqk but nothing happens. Slowly Gabriel takes Catt's unsteady hand. Finally after what is like an eternity Catt gets out, " I'm pregnant."  
Gabriel drops to his knees releasing Catt's hand along the way. Looking at her stomach Gabriel runs his hands over it. His face astonished yet terrified at the aame time. His eyes never leave her notnyet showing stomach. Gabriel quietly begins to say, "We ca-" Then he is innerupted by Kira breaking the silence.  
"I'm gonnq be an AUNT! I CAN'T WAIT! IS IT A BOY OR GIRL? I WANT TO HELP WITH THE NAMES! Maybe Riley for either a boy or girl. Taylor! Samantha! Erika!" Kira shouts going way off tangent. She bounces up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning. Gabriel stands and Sam remeases Cass.  
As the group head into the motel many chatter loudly of the new news. Gabriel Cqtt and Castiel remain silent as their heads race. Catt's hand has found her way into Gabriel's. For once Catt sees something in Gabriel that she never has beforehand actual fear.  
"Baby, I promise it'll all be okay," Catt tries to reaasure him. Ripping away his hand violently Gabriel stares at Catt like she was stupid. Her hewrt is sinking. All she tried to do was cheer him up now he's angry.  
Cass speaks before Gabriel, "Catt you do not understand. It is prophecy that this would happen. This child is going to be a savior yet he will be lost .Light and mundane. This is a boy sent from Heaven yet he has wandered the Earth. Since the beginning of time it has been writting about the child of the archangel and the mundane. Catt this scary. Before the chidld is born angela and demons alike will search for you."  
"Afterwards wars will start for this child," Gabriel finishes where Castiel left off. The room is dead silence. No one peeps a word as they listen to Catt's single tear shatter onto the floor.  
"This was all a mistake. We can end it now," Catt states with spite in her voice. Kiras eyes grow wide in horror as the words leave Catt's lips.  
" no no no no no no no you can't do that. This is a baby we're talking about not the devil. We cant just kill it! It is the living breathing human being we are talking about. Even if it's only part. It is my baby nephew or niece. We will not talk about him or her as if they were a monster. Do you hear me?" Kira asserts in.  
A loud knocking on the door grabs all of the attention from the room. Sam slowly approaches the door. As he turns the handle Ravens familiar black hair comes to the view.  
" hi I'm only here because Sam texted me about catt. I know I'm not the first person you want to see right now but catt's my friend so deal with it." Raven says as she enters the room. She wraps her arms around Catt. Giving Catt sisterly love that she's always longed for.  
Catt cannot stop thinking about what Castiel had said. Was it true? Was her baby going to cost all of humanity everything? She just wants to go back and change everything. She doesn't want to ruin the world more than she already has by just breathing.  
"I need to be alone," Catt states as she runs outside looking at the no mooned night sky. Catt softly sings a song she heard from whinney the pooh to her unborn baby, " Come out moon, come out wishing star. Come out, cone out wherever you are. I'm out here in the dark alk alone and wide awake come and find me. I'm empty and I'm cold and my heart's about to break come and find me..."


	5. Used To Believe In Forever

Author's Note : Thanks so much for reaeing. I DON'T own any songs used. Sadly, I dont own any of the supernatural characters either.  
"I need you to come here and find me because without you I'm totaly lost. Ive hung a wish on every star it hasnt done much good so far. I can only dream of you wherever you are..." Catt hears Sam's soft and sweet voice singing from behind her. She instinctively turns towards him. Sam leans on the wall next to Catt. "I didn't mean to startle you," he states in a very polite manor.  
Catt tries to hide her tears that are welling up. She doesn't know why she's crying. "Sammy," she whispers.  
Inside Raven sits chatting bordly to Kira, " I miss you and Catt. I loved our little group. It looks like you all didn't need me much." Inside her head those last words were meant to spite Dean. She loves him but at the same time he gets on her very last nerve.  
"No Raven we miss you sooo much. Its not the same around here without you. Are party girl is missing. We need our fast food loving, alcohol loving Raven back, " Kira practically begs to Raven. Kira misses her best friend. Catt Kira and Raven were the three best friends in the whole world. Everything they did, they did it together. They had each other's backs no matter what. It's not the same without Raven.  
As Kira speaks Raven eyes the mini fridge that is standing wide open while Gabriep searches through it to find some food for Catt. A twelve pack of beers in the front catch Ravens eye. A devilish grin spreads across her beautiful face. "Throw me one of those beers angel boy!" Raven shouts to Gabe. With a roll of his sparkling eyes he tosses her the whole pack.  
"Hey!" Dean yells disgusted at Raven.  
"Dean why are you saying hello to us? We have been in the same room together for awhile now. There is no need for a friendly greeting," Castiel states in his usual unreadable tone. Dean shoots him an annoyed glare. Cass shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch promptly.  
"Those are mine," Dean tells Raven in his angry voice. Raven just snickers as she chugs down her first beer. Kira sips on hers becoming very entertained by the worsening situation. She snickers to herself quietly. "Why did we ever date?" Dean questions aloud. More tp himself than anyone. He quickly statches one of the bears from Ravens stockpile.  
The two angel brothers watch as Kira Raven and Dean get more wasted by the seconds. Kira having the lowest tolerance for alcohol because she's the youngest becomes drunk first. Raven and Dean go completely off their rockers at about the same time. Kira goes over to the little sterio plugged into the wall and blasts it.  
"Cone dance with me Gabe," Kira says giggling like a young girl. Reluctantly he is pulled to his feet by Kira. She presses her body close to his. Her breath is a mixture of beer and a liquor they found in Dean's bag. In the morning she will be sorry.  
Kira pulls Gabe in close putting her arms around him. He can feel her body heat radiate onto himself. Kira looks up at him with her stunning teal eyes. Gabe watches as Kira approaches his lips with hers...  
Outside Catt sits on the ground next to Sam. They laugh at all of the funny memories over the years during hunting that they have collected. Most of them had something to with Raven and Dean. Sam wraps his large brown jacket tightly around Catt's cold arms.  
"Thank you for cheering me up Sammy," Catt says with a smile still lingering on her face. In the dim hotel sign light Sam is still gorgeous. His brown eyes light up when he laughs and his smile could replace the moon. He brushes her soft hair out if her face for her. Catt begins to stand wobbly. Sam jumps up to help steady her.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam questions concerned.  
"I'm fine. Just cold. Let's go inside. Kira probably is missing you anyways. I want to spend some time with Raven too." Catt replies.  
"Oh my gosh-" Sam and Catt say at the same time.


	6. Forever Is To Good To Be True

Author's Note: Thank you guys for staying loyal fans through everything. You guys are amazing and I love you so much.  
"What are you doing?" Sam quickly questions Kira who has her face on the floor. Gabriel alarmed flashes away quickly. Now Gabriel is missing. Kira very quickly becomes a sappy drunk.  
She sobs, "I'm a horrible persom. Gabriel-" That's as far as she gets. Catt jumps into action pulling Kira up by her long black and teal hair. Castiel's eyes grow wide at the scebe. He quickly follows Gabriel's lead.  
"What did you do?" Catt interrogates with growl. Kira swings wildly and misses. Catt holds her hair tighter and tighter. Catt grasps the sides of Kiras face in her free hand. Catts nails dig into Kiras skin.  
"Stop! I didn't do anything I swear! Please Catt I'm your friend I wouldn't do that to you! No matter how drunk I ever get!" Kira pleads with Catt in her slurred voice.  
Catt turns away in years at what she has done. It's only then when she realizes that she has no 1 left to turn to. Gabriel isnt there. Sam comforts Kira as he should. Raven and Dean simply stare at each other in the back of the room angrily. Catt can only imagine what's their conversation was like because both of them are obviously drunk.

Kira grabs Sams large hands tp hoist herself up to her feet. A part of her insode wants to be mad at Catt because of the way she was treated. But even through the drunkenness Kira has some common sense. She knows that what Catt saw probably looked bad.  
"I'm fine Sammy. You can stop checking me." Kira says mildly frustrated not at anyone particular but the whole situation itself. Sam throws his hands up in defeat of Kira.  
Sam sits in the chair. His head ponders how all of this will work out. They have a case to work, people to save. And clearly no alcohol can be consumed without things going haywire.  
Kira sprawls herself across Sam's lap. She giggles as she kisses him. He can't help but notice the strong smell of alcohol on her breath. It's weird because Kira isn't normally the biggest drinker.

Catt steps outside to just isolate herself from the madness. She pulls out a carton of cigarettes out of her bag she's holding. Meticulously she pulls one out and places it in her mouth. Lighting it up she lets go a sigh of pain and relief.  
"That isn't healthy you know?" Gabriels voice questions from behind her. That sparks a little rage inside.  
Catt figures Gabriel wouldn't care if anything happened to happen to the baby so she snarls in reply , "What do you care? Ypu don't want the baby anyways. You hate it."  
"Of course I care. Catt I was just scared. Scaredbof what lies ahead. Scared of what this might cause. But I love this baby and you," he starts approaching catt with the reminates of a chocolate bar still on his face. Catt smiles wiping it off.

"Why do you hate me?" Dean questions Raven who is playing temple run two on her smart phone. She pays no mind to him asking her qn unwanted question. "Raven," Dean says louder.  
Frusrated at herself for running off the mountain Raven turns to Dean and says, "I don't hate you. But we just don't work. Me and you together are like pouring gasoline on an already ragging fire. We don't work well tpgether. So we can just not be. I'm leaving in the morming so just dont worry about it. I'll be right out of your hair before you know it. I came to let Catt know that I'm here for her. That's it. I'll be gpne before you even wake."  
"But Raven..." Dean sputters in shock.

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO STAND BY AND WATCH YOU DO THIS!" He screams.


	7. Mission Hell

Author's Note: you guys are just so wonderful I cant tell you enough. Thank you for reading and enjoying. Maybe one day we can get the views up higher but I don't care because the loyal fans are all that matters to me. I hope you all enjoy. I'm trying to update at least once a day.  
Dean watches as Raven quickly packs away her things into her leather suitcase. Her fierce green eyes glow with anger and frustration towards Dean. "Why are you leaving?" Kira asks completely trying to change the subject and overall awkward feeling that radiates from Dean and Raven.  
Raven glances with Kira with that 'Are you really that stupid?' Kind of look. Feeling degraded Kira shrugs her shoulds and cuddles with Sam. His warm body radiates just enough heat the keep the drunken Kira warm. Sam's eyes are closed as he begins to fall asleep. It had been an exhausting week he needed sleep.  
Raven scans the room looking for Catt and notices that she is nowhere to be found. Rationing that she is probably outside Raven decides to say her last goodbyes to the people that are inside first. Going over to the sleeping Sammy she ruffles his hair. Softly she whispers in his ear, "Sammy, lighten up a bit will ya? Have some fun every now and again."  
Raven then turns to Kira who is a little mpre than off of her rocker. Raven drops her bag onto the floor with a thump as she embraces Kira in a long hug. "Best friends for life. Always remember that I'm never truly to far away if you need me. I have my phone you better call when there is anything you can't handle." Kira nods her head as Raven pulls away and picks up the tattered suitcase.  
Without a second thought Raven proceeds to make her way out of the motel room door. Dean grabs her arm at the last second. Her embraces her in one last passionate kiss. They both become at that moment completely intertwined in passion and fury, love and hate.  
As they pull away Dean finally faces facts and stares straight into Ravens bright eyes. He says, "Don't you ever forget that. You ment the world to me. You always have. I don't want you to forget that when you leave you are throwing all of that away."  
The words make Raven's heart sink. She would never show it on the outside though. She was supposed to be tough. She was supposed to be strong not weak like all of the other women are perceived to be in society. Raven isn't weak, but all that she feels is that if she shows any emotion is that she will be ridiculed ans judged.  
Slowly, Raven picks up her auitcase and goes outside. There she sees Catt and Gabriel hand and hand. Catts head rests on his shoulder gently. It makes Raven sort of sad. She always dthought if anyone would not have a relationship it would be Catt. To put it simply Catt is kind of a nerd in many ways. She isn't and never really was the dating type.  
"I'm leaving Catt," Raven states breaking the mushy gushy going on. Catt surprised quickly turns to Raven. She wraps her cold arms around Raven in one last goodbye. Catt won't admit it but Raven feels tears now hitting her ahoupder. Thwy are coming from Catt. "You're my sister Catt. I'll always be here for you and Kira. I will never benout of contact. You better let me know when that baby comea. Weird psychopath angel or not it's still my niece or nephew. I want to see it. Bye Catt."  
Catt watches mournful as Raven begins to pull away. Suddenly Dean comes rushing out the door with a paper in his hand. "NO!" He exclaims.  
"Dean what is it? Gabriel asks confused.  
"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO STAND BY AND WATCH YOU DO THIS!" he ahouts after Ravens car that has sped away. Catt places a hand in Dean's shoulder looking at him in bewilderment. "She slipped me this note. She's on a mission to close the gates of Hell."  
Sam and Kiras voices come from behind taking everyone by surprise , "THAT'S A SUICIDE MISSION!"  
The letter reads: " Hey guys, by the time you read this I'll be in my way to close the gates if Hell. Don't try ti stop me ir even follow me. Keep soibd what you guys do best. Killing evil SOBs and sending them to where they belong. If I die I will go down with a fight. Like I said I'll never be too far away from you guys be it in the dead or on earth. I don't care. Please continue to hunt (not me) and take care if each other. Love Raven. Peace.".  
"I think she knows," mutters Gabriel.


	8. No Sleep

Author's Note: I love you guys so much. Thank you for reading day in and day out. I do this for you. Enjoy the latest installment. More tomorrow!  
"I can't let her go get killed!" Dean exclaims in a panic. Catt in a quick fashion wraps her arms aroujd Dean in a hug. He succumbs and hugs her too. Catt just strokes Dean's hair as he stands there just breathing tryijg to stay calm.  
Catt softly whispers, "Raven, as crazy as ahe is, knows what ahe is doing. If she feels like she can't hanele something she will call. Dean, I promiwe that much." Pulling away she looks deep into his eyes making sure he got the message. Dean quickly nods his head in reassurance to Catt.  
"Well, that was just touching," Kira sayw in a sarcaatic tone. Everyone snickers at least a little bit. "I think we should get inside. It's cold out here," kira states shivering. Sam wraps his arm around Kira's small framed shoulder. His large arm almost covera her whole head from view.  
"Careful there giant. Wouldn't want to break the poor girl now would you?" Dean asks back to his ols attituse. Sam just shoots him a harsh glare. "Oh a glare. It hurts!" Dean exclaims drawing a chuckle from Gabriel and Catt who go in after Dean.  
Once inside ans beginning to become warm again, everyone swttlea into there beds. In Dean's case the couch, but he's okay with that. He much rather leave the beda to the couples than take up one all fir himself. Even though Dean might act tough on the outside, he has a good heart on the inside.  
Catt snuggles close to Gabriel on the plush bed. Catt provided a pretty penny for this motel room. She contributed the money she had won from hustling pool this week to provide a nicer place than usual for the group. Dean and Sam usually took care of every expense they had, but Catt feels like since ahe is pregnant now and wilo be more of a hassle that she should give something.  
"I love you Kitty Catt," Gabe says as he kisses her head with his eyes half closed. Catt lies on her back staring at the dark ceiling. Catt feels Gabriel's hand slip down to her stomach. He rubs her belly just wanting to be flose to the baby. Then he whispers, "it's hard to believe that before long I'm going to be holding a little piece of me and you in my arms. No matter what ive said before, I'm super excited now." Gabriel then promptly drifts off into a deep sleep.  
Sam lays silent hand and hand qith Kira with his eyes closed. She keepa tosaing and turning not being able to fall asleep. Too much is on Kira's mind right now. She decides to ask, "Sam, you never told me the reason you broke up with Catt. It's juat on my mind lately. I feel like I'm in the wrong." Disappointment fills her as no reply comes. Sam is already in a deep sleep.  
"Kira you do realize we are the only ones awake?" Kira hears Catt aak from across the room. Kira feels a bit embarrassed now that she was trying to find out information in Catt right in front of her. "It's okay. I'm sure you're curious. You know what?"  
"What?" Kira replies.  
"Come with me. We are going to go get some snacks from the atore. I'll tell you then," Catt states cheerily getting up. Kira sits up staring at Catt with a confused expression across her face. Catt sighs and takes her hand pulling Kira to her feet saying, "I know it's two in the morning but I can't sleep. You're coming with me." As the dwo who are wearing matching Avengers pajama bottoms make their way to the car they joke about the boys sleepy faces.  
"You know I look at you more as a sister than a friend, Catt?" Kira says as Ccqtt pulls out if the motel parking lot. A wide amile crosses her exhausted face.  
"I do too," Catt admits. Kira unlocks her phone and laughs at the picture of Gabriel and Catt she had taken a while back. It showed Catt with a serious look on her face as she tried to shape the Christmas cookies. Gabriel has batter all over hia face obviously being a big hindrance to Catts progress.  
Neon signs flickered against the night sky. Kiras breath still smelling of alcohol fills the car. "Promise me tyat you'll never get that drunk again," Catt demands still with a warm smile. Kira nods leaning her head against the window. Catt turns into the Wal-Mart parking lot within a few seconds.  
"So, you wanted to know why Sammy and I broke up?" Catt asks quietly. Kira grabs a shopping cart and follows Catt into the vast store.  
"I mean he just never told me..." Kjra says in reply. Not wanting to look like she was auper nosey, Kira hides her excitment as Catt begins to answer.  
"Actually he- wait is that the- Kira that's the werewolf," Catt states in a flat voice not to trigger anyone. They watch as a man with sharp teeth devours the rest of what was a human heart. The two duck into an aisle where they are unseen.  
"I didn't bring any silver bullets," Kira beats herself up as she pulls the pistol feom her fuzzy slipper boot. Catt hands her a few feom her jacket pocket as she loads hers. Suddenly they hear a crashing sound jn the aisle a few feet away.  
The werewolf tears around the corner and facea Kira and Catt, who have their pistols loaded and aimed.

"NO!" she exclaimed as the girl hit the floor with a thud.


	9. All In Family

Author's Note: Thanks again to all who read. I love writting. It is what keeps me sane. I'm glad you guys really enjoy it. Much love!  
The werewolf lunges towarda Kira, teeth barred and growling. She atumblea backwards into a shelf. With a mighty hit the male werewolf sends Kira's gun tumbling to the ground. Slowly he wraps hiw hands around her throat. He meets his radiant violet eyes with Kira's wide teal ones. She struggles to take a breath in. Kiras facw begins to become a shade of blue.  
Catt fires a bullet aiming at the werewolf's heart. With a moan the werewolf turns towarsa Catt releasing Kira to go tumbling onto the floor. The bullet seemed to have no effect on the mad man. The reality ainks in that she must have missed. The man tackles Catt to ntt he ground making her land straight onto her stomach.  
"NO!" Kira sfreams as Catt makes the hard impact. With a shaky hand Kira grabs her trusted gun. With her hand on the trigger she places the gun in perfect positiln to hit the werewolf's heart dead on. "You are going back to wherever you came from," Kira says as the gun goes off with a loud bang. The werewolf collapses directly onto the blood stained tile floor.  
The puddle of blood forms slowly around the werewolf. Kira quickly comes to the realization that no one reacted to the gunshot because no one here is alive except herself and Catt. "Uggh" a moan comes from Catt who is lying on the cold floor holding her stomach in pain.  
"Catt, Catt, are you okay?" Kira frantically asks kneeling over Catt from the side. Kira can see the panic stricken look upon Catts face telling her that something really bad might have just happened. "What do you want me to do?" Kira questions still in a frenzy not wanting to make the wrong choices to get anyone killed.  
Catt props herself up on the aisle to try and catch her breath. Catt sputters out,"Just e just, hand me a ph, phone. I need to call Gabe." Kira fumbles into her seemingly endless pocket searching for her teal cased phone. Soon enough she gets to it quickly dialing Gabes number and handing the smart phone to Catt.  
"Hello?" Gabriel's sleepy voice answers on the other end. In the background Sam is heard asking where the girls are and who is calling. Faintly Catt can hear Dean snore.  
"Gabe, it's- it's m-m-m-e," Catt manages to say now being engulfed by tears streaming from her brown eyes. Immediatly Catt can hear Gabriel jump out of bed. Obviously slipping on some sort of jacket.  
"What's wrong Catt? Where are you?" Gabriel demands in a very shaky, worried tone. Catt incandescently hears a gun click in the background as someone else awakens by Gabriel putting on clothes.  
" Gabriel we went out to the store for some snacks because we couldn't get any sleep. When we arrived the werewolf saw us before we saw it. Trying to escape we bolted into another aisle. It was too late. It attacked Kira so I shot it. I missed Gabe I missed. It turned on me. It knocked me onto my stomach. Something hurts. Gabe I want it to stop hurting," Catt practically cries into the phone. Suddenly the line disconnects.  
Kira hears the sound of wings behind her. In shock she turns around fast to see Gabriel standing befoee her and Catt. He lays his hand on her forehead making then both disappear. Only then does Kira feel truly alone. "I hope she's alright," Kira squeeks.  
Making her way to the parking lot Kira jumps into the driver's seat of the car. Putting pedal to the metal Kira speeds down the nearly empty highway back towards the motel room. Kira miraculously hits no red lights or any other things that might slow her down.  
In record speed Kira tries to turn the knob to the motel room. It's bolted from the inside. Kira pounds in the door. "Who is it?" Dean's gruff voice echoes from the other side in an authoritative manner.  
"It's Kira let me in," Kira demands geowing annoyed by the freezing weather. Two locks click as the door swings open. Kiras face is almost frozen solid as Dean throws Holy Water all over Kira. She gives his shoulder a shove and lets herself in.  
She is met instantly with a warm hug from Sam. Kira embraces him to her fullest. She just wants to stay wrapped up here forever. Sam's bodh radjates heat onto Kiras freezing face. His shirt has a scent that Kira just loves. Everything about Sam she loves. "I love you Kira,"Sam tells her as he moves jn for a soft kiss. Kira excepts graciously.  
"Where did Gabriel take Catt? He just came in and zapped. They were gone," Kira asks still not leaving to comfort of Sammy. Dean shrugs his shoulders unknowingly. "Sammy, is she going to be okay?"  
"I'm sure she will be fine. Catt is a fighter. If the baby is anything like her nothing will make him or her give up. The stubborn personality is in both Gabriel and Catt. Nobody is going down without a fight in that family," sam speaks fluently like he was speaking from past experience. "I have something to ask you Kira. I wanted to do it under better circumstances but this can't wait any longer,"

"I-I'm sorry" she sputters out head spinning out of control.


	10. angels

Author's Note: who needs sleep? It's all worth it to keep updating for you guys. I love you!  
Sam takes a deep breath in. This is the moment that could define his whole future. All his hopes and dreams hang in the blance here as he gets down on one knee. Kira gasps as Sammy pulls out a green velvet box. Slowly he opens it to show a gold ring with the most beautiful diamond Kira has ever seen.  
"Kira Striker, I love you with all of my heart. I love you more than any girl ive ever had a relationship with. Kira you are my light. You are my world. I know it's like four in the moening but I guess that's appropriate for us. Will you marry me?" Sam asks as he locked eye contact with kira. Her heart is racing and tears fill her sparkling teal eyes.  
Dean stares at his brother in envy. Although happy for Sam, Dean wishes that he could have that type of relationship with someone. Someone he could say I love you to every morning and night. Those are only all wishes to Dean who stands there with a smile for his brother but pain on the inside. Dean refuses to whine and complain about it though. It's not in his nature. Then it hits him, Kira still hasn't answered.  
Her cheat hurts as her teal eyes look for someone to turn to. Catt was the one there for her so was Raven. Now she is completely alone in making this choice. Looking down at her Avenger's pajamas Kira gathers a little courage. Then a little more by seeing Dean's smile. She figures he must be so happy for his little brother. Kiras answer comes out as more of a high pitched squeek, "Yes!"  
Immediately Sam embraces her in a long passionate kiss. All he feels is that life may actually be coming together right for once. Insted of the crappy hand being dealt to him, someone else gets a turn at it. Then he stops being so happy. Catt... she is lying who knows where in unbearable pain and agony. Gabriel could have just lost...  
"I'm happy for you Sammy," Dean says pating Sam on his broad shoulder. In celebration Dean pops open a few beers and they all sit down to talk. Sam can't help but stare off into space thinking about what could have happened with Catt.

Gabriel paces the perfect clean hallway of the hospital. The smell of cleaning agent is almost overwhelming if so much wasn't on his mind. No new updates on Catt or the baby yet. It's been almost an hour with no word. Sadly mundane hospitals don't have to power other worldly ones do but Catt is only a human. So she can only be treated here.  
"God why? Why must you put this punishment on Catt? I'm the one who ran away not her. She is innocent here. This is between me and you not her and that precious child," Gabriel grumbles towards the sky. All of his pain must go somewhere so why not there is his logic. He can't blame Catt she didn't do anything. He can't blame these humans. Gabriel pushes badk his golden brown hair as he stares down at his feet.  
Then is the sound of shoes approaching. Gabriel looks up at the doctor who has a not so happy look across his face. The man begins to speak, "Sir, we have Catthlynn in stable condition. I'm afraid the child didn't make it through. I'm so sorry for your loss."  
Gabriel feels as if he can't breathe. Thereis a fire in his chest as he turns and faces the wall. With anger and tears he slams his fist against the wall. The doctor walks away. Gabriel is left standing alone. No one there to comfort him. Logically he goes to find Catt.

Kira bounces up and down in excitement as she babbles on about her plans for the dresses and tuxedos. Her hands wave about in a whimsical way as she makes a map in her head of just how everything is going to be. Flowers and attention on you is what every little girl envisions her wedding day to be like. Kira is no different than that.  
Sam now holds a smile trying to listen to Kira speed talk at one hundred miles an hour. It's funny growing up and up until he met Kira Sam always went for a different type of girl. Not anyone like Kira. Maybe this is just how it was meant to be in the end.

Catt takes one look at Gabriel's sad face ans losses it. Tears pour from her brown eyes and her whole bosy shakes. "I-I'm sorry," she sputters out head spinning out od control. Gabe hold her tight in his strong arms. Catt can feel his tears hit her shoulder. This is bad.

"He's what! ?" She exclaims rage growing inside.


	11. Odd and Light

Author's Note: I love you guys so much. Hope you all keep loving the story. Have a great rest of the weekend. Pm me if you need anything.  
"I just want to go home," Catt cries into Gabriel's now stained shirt. He nods his head in acknowledgement of her. His head pounds with headache from crying. Truthfully he wants to be at home right now too. "I just don't understand Gabe. I don't understand what we've d one to deserve any of this," Catt sobs.  
With anger in his voice Gabriel responds with, "I don't know either Catt. But, if it's the last thing I do I will find out why this happened. I'm going to get you out of here and back home now. I promise." Gabriel raises his trembling hand to Catts forehead. They are immediately flashed to the door of the motel room.

Kira had received the message earlier that her very best friend lost the baby. Even though sad, Kira was on an adrenaline high that wasn't coming down. They all look over as the doorknob turns slowly signalling the pressance od Gabriel and Catt.  
Both of their tired faces show very upset individuals. Both of their eyes puffy and irritated red. Catt wraps her shaking arms around Kira for comfort. "Catt, I have some good news though!" Kira declares with a wide smile.  
Mustering up a very weak smile Catt says, "I could use some good news to my day. What is it?" Then Kira freezes. She realizes that Catt was in love with Sam. Even though Catt is weak at the moment, Kira is still terrified of the consequences.  
Dean realizing the painful situation, decides to tell it altogether and not let this situation hold out longer than necessary, "Kira and Sam are engaged to be married." Catt's heart stops. She can't believe what she is hearing is true. After the living Hell she just endured, Sam was here proposing.  
"She's what!?" Catt exclaims in shock. Everyone's face finally drops the fake smiles. This might be very bad. "You're engaged?" Catt asks to verify herself. Everyone noda except Catt and Gabe. Gabriel's mouth hangs wide open in shock at the audacity of Sam to do that. He can feel that Catt might just be a ticking time bomb. Then unexpectedly Catt states with a smile, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." For a moment everyone stands in shock.  
"Thanks," Sam says still unsure if the situation was really stable. Catt looks genuinely happy for them. They expected her to be steaming vegetable mad. Catt sits down onto her bed and lays back, leaving everyone in wondering.

Everyone finally closes their eyes as the sun begins to show through the cracks in the blinds. Catt has her head snuggled in close to Gabriel's bare chest. His arms are wrapped around her protectivly. Kira has her back to Sam as he has one arm draped over her. Dean, who feels at this point forever alone, sleeps scrawled out on the couch with his flask to the right of his head.  
Cass appears in the center of the room to see everyone asleep. He leaves them alone since the days events that happened. After about an hour of juat sitting and staring. Castiel decides to get the presents.  
Cautiously Castiel drags two large boxes into the room from outside. They are covered with two different wrapping papera. One is covered with Avengers wrapping paper that showcases all of the characters. The other has Criminal Minds wrapping paper with Dr. Spencer Reid all over it.  
After four more hours pass, Catt groggily rubs her eyes. Taking a minute to adjust Catt atares aimlessly into space. After adjusting, Catt's eyea drift over to the clock that reads 12 in the afternoon. Gasping at the surprise of Castiel being in the room she asks, "What are you doing here! ?" At this ruckus, everyone begins to awake.  
"I got you presents," Castiel explains in his defense as everyone stares at him. "This one Is for you Kira. Congratulations on getting engaged," Castiel says in his normal flat voice and alides the Avengers box to Kira. She opens it to see a very tiny Boxer puppy. His big brown eyes stare up at her pleading to be picked up. With a gigantic smile she scoops the little guy right up. "Catt this one's for you. I'm so sorry for your loss," Castiel states sliding over the big box.  
Catt gasps as sue opens the box to see the most precious thing in her life. A little puppy St. Bernard atares up at her. His sloppy tongue hangs wildly out the side of his mouth. Catt mouths the words thank you as she scoops up her new baby.  
"Mines name is brownie," Kira says stroking her puppy's brown and black fur. She snuggles him close to her. The small pup licks her hand as a thank you. It brings a smile to Kira and Sam's faces at it settles I between them.  
"This is Stomper," Catt tells Gabriel with an actual smile. Catt rests her head on Gabriel's shoulder as tge big puppy rests his head on her lap. Gabriel looks at Castiel as if to say thank you for bringing aome joy into the room. Cass shoots back a half grin to his brother.  
The puppies jump off of the bes onto the pluah carpet. They aniff each otyer endlessly making sure one and other are not a threat. Eventually they decide every thing is okay and play with each other.  
Gabriel decides to pull Castiel aside in private while Catt plays with the dogs. He promptly asks Cass, "Have you had any word from our father? I need to speak with him very soon. We have some things we need tk discuss."  
"Gabriel, you know as well as I do that we cannot speak with him directly. You would have to go through Joshua and find out. What must you discuss?" Castiel asks blind to his brothers mounting anger towards their father.

"I can't see this. Why didn't you tell me how you felt all along?" He asks with tears in his eyes.


	12. Such A Child

Author's Note: I'm sorry for thia one being so short. I've just beeb busy. This weekend we will have longer updates I promise. I hope you guys still enjoy.  
Catt paces the balcony outside of the motel room after her new puppy fell. She has so much on her mind . She has to tell Gabriel. He has to know. The secret she has been keeping cannot be held inside anymore. Gabriel slips out of the door to come meet with the love of his life. Catt asks, "Per say, if there was something I wasn't telling you, and that certain thing I wasn't telling you was really really bad would be be mad?"  
"What are you trying to say, Catt? What happened? What should I know about?" Gabriel looks her dead in the eye. A lot of seriousness comes across his face. The already stressed out Gabriel continues to get more stressed by the moments. Catts guilty eyes tell a story.  
Catt begins to speak, " the other night when Sammy and I were out here alone he said something. He was talking about how you told him something when you were a little drunk. He told me that you said that you thought things were going to work out between us but then you realize they werent. Is that true? Did you say all of that about us?" Catt is nearly in tears as she stares into Gabe's now guilty eyes.

Kira snuggles in close to a new puppy. It's 1 of the best presents she has ever got. A soft snore comea from the puppy making her laugh to herself silently. She watches Sam from across the room who is reasearching God knows what on his laptop. Dean lounges over the couch with a freshly opened beer in his hand.  
"Do you ever think you have a drinking problem?" Kira asks staring at the mounting pile of empty xans and bottles. Dean shakes his head ans chugs more of the cold drink. Kira rolls her eyes at him as he grins that devilish grins. Butterflies suddenly arise in her stomach at the sight of his smile. That has never happened before.  
Dean precedes to defend himself by saying, "I don't have a drinking problem. I have a problem with dealing with the crap of the world, so I drink to make it easier to handle. Alcohol makes my life a more pleasurable experience." That matter-of-factly looks in on Dean's face as he cheesily grins.  
"Only out of the mouth of an alcoholic," Sam mutters never once looking up from his laptop. Sam jumps as does everyone else when they aee taken by surprise at the door slamming. Gabe walks over to Sam with the biggest scowl ever.  
Gabriel pullz Sam up by his shirt. The two men look eye to eye. Gabriel glares deep into Sam's condused eyes. Hatred flows from Gabriel. "You told Catt lies!" Gabriek shouts as Catt quietly slips into the room standing next to Castiel. Sam still confusedly looks at Gabriel. Then Gabriel proceeds to shout, "You are a jerk! I thought I could truat you but you're an -"  
Dean stands immediately by his brother. Dean fires back for Sammy , "Stop. You have no right to speak to my brother that way. He is my flesh and blood and I don't care what he said to anyone. I am going to stand by him no matter what. So unless you have anything productive to say, leave." With that Gabriel flashes away leaving everyone else behind.  
"He is such a child," Castiel says under his breath. Catt hears and nods her head.

"I never loved you! I never have and I never will!"


	13. A Real Cliff Hanger

Author's note: sorry for taking so long. I hope you really do enjoy! I love you guys!

Catt watches as Sam, Kira, and Dean leave to go look at venues for the wedding. They all decided to pitch in any gambling winnings and credit card frauds they could get since it looked as if no one else would get married anytime in the near future.  
"Catt, would you like to talk about something? It seems as if something is weighing down in your mind," Castiel says sitting on the bed beside her. His monotone voice always makes Catt laugh at least on the inside. She nods her head and takes a deep breath in. Before she can begin Castiel adds in, " I'm always here to listen to you. I consider you a great friend. Although I may not be the best talker I sure can always listen to you. I can at least promise you that much. I mean I know you like promises and feel as if no one keeps them towards you. I keep my promises. I can promise that. And when I promise I really do mean to keep it forever if you would wish. And-"  
"Ok Cass I get it," Catt stops him with a smile. He gladly returns one feeling very important at the moment in time. Then Catt proceeds to talk, " Cassie, Gabriel and I got into a bit of an argument. Sam had told me some things about him sleeping around with other women. I asked him about it and I was very nice. But he got all huffy and puffy and didn't answer. Insted he came in here and did what he did. I just don't know what tp believe. I don't want to live in any kind of bubble but I do want to be happy."  
Castiel stares at Catt confused. His head tilts to the side not comprehending half of what she just said. So, he questions, " what does sleeping around mean? How do you live inside of a bubble?" Catt shakes her head and just grins. She has some explaining to do as her loving puppy cuddles under her arm.

Kira is in lala land as Sam and Dean babble on about how Gabriel is a jerk. She focuses her attention out of the window watching the many colors go by. She tries to imagine her life without Sam... or Dean or Cass for that matter. She ponders what would her life be like if Catt had never introduced her to them. These thoughts spark memories.  
"Kira, this is the place,"Sam says snapping Kira to reality once again. She looks around wide eyed in amazement at the beautiful castle. She always imagined a place like this growing up. Now it would be the sight of her wedding in just about a month.  
The stone structure stands high up towards the sky. As the trio make their way around to the back where the ceremony will take place. It's a luscious green grass area on the top of a seaside cliff. Sam takes Kiras hand and leads her to the edge of the cliff. Dean hangs back not wanting to disturb the couple.  
"Isn't this beautiful? I can just imagine spending the rest of our lives here," Sam lulls Kira with his deep voice. "Dean could you go inside and get me some water from the service desk?" Sam asks back at his brother. Dean heads towards the inside.  
As soon as he steps inside, Dean can feel something isn't right. Before he knows it he is knocked unconscious by someone who is unseen.  
Back outside Sam sits hand tightly in hand with Kira. She has her head rested slightly on his muscular shoulder. "Couldn't you just stay here for the rest of your life! I mean it's so beautiful. If I were to die I would want it to be here. Wouldn't you?" Sam seemingly interrogates her.  
Kira begins to have a weird feeling radiating from her fiance. "Yeah... I guess so. I plan on being around for a long while though..." Kira clarifies making the long very extended for emphasis. He grins at her. Not his normal grin though. I seems more sinister in a way. Something just feels off. Then it happens.  
Sam pushes Kira to the very edge. His eyes turn all balck as he laughs out loud maniacally. Kira shakes with fear for her and Sammy's lives. "I don't love you! I never have and I never will! You need to stop living in your fantasy and wake up! What do you think Catt and I do when we have these personal talks outside?! The inly reason I'm with you is fo lr a cover up of Catt and my affair! Why are you so stupid?!" Sam yells at the top of his lungs.  
Kira shrieks and tries to back up from the proceeding demon Sam only to find the edge of a cliff. Kira makes a plea, "This isn't Sammy talking it's the demon!"  
"Sweetheart, demon or not this is what he is feeling!" Sam says shoving Kira backwards.  
-


	14. Helping wings

Authors Note: thank you guys so kuch dor reading! I love you all so much! And I want to give a shout out to my bestfriends Jane and Jessi! I couldn't do this without you guys!  
Kiras stomach sinks down as she feels herself tumble backwards. Then one by one Kira feels the rock crumple away under her feet. She fears that this is it. The demon inside of Sam howls in laughter. Kira feels herself begin to fall backwards.  
The world begins to spin for Kira. Her free fall continues down the steep slope. She finally begins to realize how bad she feels. Every mean word she has ever said to anyone makes guilt eat away at her soul. More importantly she might never get to know how long Sam was actually possessed. He might have even been possessed when he proposed.  
"I've got you Kira. Don't worry. We'll be safe and sound soon enough," a voice speaks out to the falling Kira. Although clear, the voice didn't fome from outside. It is in her head. Yet, she gets a sense of relief. Right before her very eyes Gabriel appears for a millisecond. His cicky grin still plastered on his face.  
Kira hits the bed with a thud. She looks around bewildered. The motel room, she's in it. Gabriel snow ckers as he gets up off of the ground. "Well, that was fun," he snickers to himself. Gabrieo opens a Snickers candy bar and puts his feet on the wood mini table.  
"That was not fun! I almost died! My fiance is possessed by a demon! How does any of that equal fun to you?! I mean I'm grateful and all for you saving my life, but by jo means was any of that fun! Crazy!" Kira yells at Gabriel in a panic as realization of the traumatic event starts to set in.  
Gabriel throws his hand up in defeat as he continues to stuff his face. Kira stands up quickly to retrieve her cell phone. She has to call Dean. He'll know what to do. The phone rings four times, but dinally his voice answers. "Kira where are you? I saw you go off of the cliff, and I thought that you... That's not important. The demon is hafk in Hell. Sammy is unconscious rijght now but he should be fine. We are coking back," Dean sputters out of breath. He promptly hangs up. Kira lets out a sigh of relief that everyone is okay.  
A thought just then crosses her mind. Where were Catt and Castiel? Where are they now? Like someone was reading her mind, at that moment the duo walk through the door silently. Kira looks Catt up and down. She is clean and smiling. Cass on the other hand is drenched head to toe in mud.  
"What happened?" Kira asks letting a little giggle out herself. Cass looks down at the ground obviously ashamed of something. Then Kira decides to ask first, "Did Dean call you?"  
Catt says plopping down on the couch," Alas he did. We will have all of this sorted out when he gets here. The thing with Cass is a funny story actually. I decided that I wanted something to eat and Cass was going to take me. When we got at the restaurant egerything was fine. As we were leaving after we ate it became muddy in the parking lot. A few feet away from our car was a puddle of mud almost a foot deep. I jokingly tosld Cass that men would lay down and help the women across. I ment lay down as in an object. Castiel here took this saying a little too literally." Everyone in the room cracks up. Even Gabriel is laughing so hard his face is red.  
"I was jat trying to be polite," Castiel mumbles under his breath.  
The room door slowly creeps open. Sam walks in first followed hy Dean. Both of their faces are bruised and dirty. The room falls absolutely silent and still. Everyone looks to each other. Then at the boys. "Kira, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this too happen. I'm sorry to everyone. Absolutely in no way did I want any of this to happen. I've been possessed for awhile now," Sam admittedly tells Kira looking her in the teal eyes.  
"Where you a demon when you asked me to marry you?" The question radiates through the whole room.


	15. Mistakes Happen

Author's Note: I want to thank my amazing friends for all of the support and great plans I can write. All of you reading are the reason I'm here today. Thank you all. I love you  
Catt stares intently into the eyes of the man before her. His eyes are now different. Hurt and sorrow are filled in them. She can only imagine how long he has been a demon. Well, they all have their demons. Not actual, but they are in the minds of them all.  
Kira hides her overwhelming jealousy. It fills her every time she sees another woman come onto Sam. His looks and boyish charm often attract various women. Kira struggles to maintain a trust with anyone. Sam was different, until now. All she can feel is that maybe he has been a demon for months, and maybe he never really loved her at all. Even with the improbability of that happening, that's all that runs through Kira's brain.  
Dean struggles with his alcohol. That's all that he feels can fill the rift that has been inside of him for a long time. Dean drinks and drinks to try to fill a pain that has been growing for a long time. No matter what good happens something bad must always happen to over ride it. He can't have anything good for himself for long. Everyone leaves him in the end. His mother, his father, and even Sammy have left him throughout the years. Dean recently lost Raven, the only one who is has ever really loved. The alcohol makes him feel alive again, at least for a short amount of time.  
Drugs are a big problem. Not human drugs at all. Demon blood flows through Sam. Everywhere he goes he carries some in a flask. Though he admittedly 'quit' he never really did. Sam feels it throw through his veins. Every time it flows over his lips, Sam gets a high. The blood makes him feel strong, empowered. That's something Dean never let him be growing up. Dean picked the music, cars, motels, and even the food they ate. Kira doesn't know either. Although he feels awful for never telling her, it's better that she doesn't know. Sam doesn't want to give it up. Sam doesn't wish to quit, ever.  
"Secrets keep you safe. Sometimes you have to have them to protect you and the ones you love. What happens when they go too far? What happens when your world stops turning after someone tells you news? I struggle with this. What do I do now that there is nothing I can do but tell? I know what I did was wrong. I can't help it. I've only made it worse by not telling the whole truth in the first place. I'm afraid of my darkest fears. They become more and more real everyday I live this. It's like having a death sentence hanging over your head except I won't be dying. I will have to live in Hell everyday of the remainder of my life. I will have to deal with this alone. No one will love me anymore. No one will care whether I LIVE OR DIE. No one will be there for me. Everyone I know will feel betrayed by me not telling them that-" Catt scribbles into her diary as she waits for Sam to answer for Kira. Inside she wants the best for the two.  
Kira holds back her anger and all emotion as Sam moves his lips trying to grasp his answer. She feels her heart slowly sinking. Everything she thought was real is now beginning to look like a façade Sam takes a gulp of air as he says, "Yes, I was a demon. I have been for quite awhile now. Still, Kira, I do want to marry you. I want us to stay engaged. I love you more than life itself, baby. You are my light and my whole world. I wouldn't want anything to ever happen to that. I can promise that much." A smile comes across Kira's glossed lips. Sam takes her small frame in his large arms.  
"Isn't that just wonderful," Castiel says in his average flat tone. Everyone turns to look at him. A smile is across his face, so they know he is actually happy and not sarcastic. Dean takes a seat next to Catt. Carefully and non suspiciously he glances over at Catt's open diary in her hands. The words are hard for his head to process. What could she be talking about?  
The air gets seemingly heavier in Catt's lungs. A feeling of doom comes into her stomach. She has to do it now. There is no other way. "Guys," she speaks up as she stands up, "I have something to tell you all. I want to start out by saying I'm incredibly sorry for not saying something earlier. I can't hold it back anymore. I never lost the baby. The doctor was paid to say that." As the words leave Catt's mouth Gabriel's jaw tightens as if to hold back tears. "I had to do that because the baby isn't Gabriel's. A few months back I-I slept with Sam. It was a one night thing. It was when we were drunk, and not in our right minds. Now, I'm six moths pregnant, wearing baggy clothes, and totally terrified. I'm so sorry. I really am."  
Gabriel immediately flashes away not saying a word. The look in his eyes was betrayel just as she had predicted. She doesn't blame him. Kira feels dizzy and sick. Never in a million years would she ever think her best friend or her fiancé could ever do this to her. Slowly shaking her head, Kira makes her way out of the rouged door. Cass and Sam both follow her out almost in tears. The news just crushed a room of innocent people.  
"Why don't you just leave like the rest? I'm sure you're upset, too. I'm a horrible awful person and deserve to burn in Hell for eternity. That's what everyone is thinking. Why don't you just go? Just go with the rest and hate me, too!" Catt yells getting herself in a fluster. The apologetic tears roll down her face. Never in a million years would she want this to happen.  
Dean embraces Catt in a warm hug and whispers I her ear, "Never in a million years could I turn my back on you. You ARE my best friend. I don't care what mistakes you make. I can never hate you. I, unlike the others, understand things happen. If nothing else me and you can raise this baby together. Momma Catt and Uncle Dean, they sound fitting. The others will cool off and come back. If not and if so I'm here for you. Just promise to give the baby this," Dean tells Catt slipping off something around his neck. The pendent necklace reveals in his hand. "Keep it safe," Dean says to Catt in a hushed tone laying it in her hand.

Kira feels a pressure and then a bright flash off light hits her….. TO BE CONTINUED


	16. What?

Author's Note: I don't own anything from Supernatural (I wish), but I thank you all for reading! Here you go Jane ;)

It wasn't a car, Kira knows that much. The light seemed to knock her into oblivion. She regains her consciousness and bearings very quickly. Soon, Kira realizes something isn't right. She finds herself snuggled tight into a double bed in a teal room. In a panic she throws the covers to the hardwood floor.

"Ahhh! What is up with my hair!? MY eyes they are br-brown!" Kira yells out loud about her now transformed body and face.. She runs her fingers through her sleek brown hair that falls over her shoulders and…. glasses! The rims fall slightly down her nose as Kira freaks out. Old childhood memories clutter the dresser that aren't hers. "I've been kidnapped!" Kira exclaims as she continues to melt down.

Foot steps quickly ascend toward her room. Instinctively Kira reaches to her boots for her silver bladed knife. Not only is her knife no where to be found, but she also is barefoot. Kira crouches in the small corner as her wooden door creaks open. A woman with blonde highlighted hair steps in promptly. "Jane, what in the world are you doing? Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you. You should really call and see if Anissa and Jessica are home. You all haven't spent time together in a long time. I'm so happy you came home from college to visit me," the woman says very quickly. All of this is very hard for Kira to absorb all at once. That isn't her name or her mother. Where in the world is she? Who are Anissa and Jessica? And why in the world was she at college? The questions buzz around in her head.

Dean and Catt awake still staring at each other. The weirdly carpeted floor leaves indentation marks in the side of their face. "Where are we?" Dean asks Catt in a panic. He and Catt both run towards the one window in the room. It's high off the ground. Like 10 feet.

Catt shrugs her shoulders and glances around the pink and purple alternating walls. Porcelain dolls fill the dresser and desk in the generally small room. Catt runs her fingers through one of the doll's brown hair. Accidentally she catches a glimpse of herself in the huge mirror attached to the dresser. Dirty blonde locks cascade down her shoulders. Eyes of baby blue look back at her. Soon Dean joins her staring in shock.

"Take out your wallet," Catt demands as she stares at a plaque on the wall. Two names are inscribed in the black metal. _Grandma and Grandpa gone but never forgotten. Catt feels like this is where she…. lives. Dean tosses the wallet to Catt breaking her intense trance. She fumbles through it looking for his I.D. "Jensen?" Catt says slowly and confused. "Ha ha, Jensen! JENSEN! JENSEN! JENSEN!" Catt screeches in laughter as she pokes Dean's face. _

_Swatting her hand away Dean investigates the rest of the room. Papers litter the desk and dresser drawers. Hanging proudly on the wall is a degree from some college Dean has never heard of before. "You must live here. Well, not you, but who ever this you is," Dean tells Catt in his detective voice as he moves towards the door._

_Catt is quicker to the turn. The creaky door swings open. Catt and Dean make their way down the main hallway. The end opens to a giant living room and dining room. Lining the walls are pictures of two people. This Catt and a scrawny looking pale man. They hold hands in almost every picture. "Is this-" Catt begins but is cut off by the white, painted front door opening. It reveals the man in the pictures. Catt happens to glance down and see a gold wedding ring on her finger. _

"_Hello, Jensen. Hi, Anissa," the skinny man says as he grabs Catt around the waist to pull her in, His soft lips touch Catt's as she stares helplessly at Dean. Dean laughs on the inside at the funny name, almost as funny as Jensen, but Dean feels anger at this man just walking in and taking possession of Catt. _

_As she is being embraced, Catt stares hopelessly at Dean. Not knowing who this man is as he knows her is very frightening. _

_Raven sits straight up in bed. Not the bed she was just in or even in the room she was just in. The plush single bed she lies in is next to a window. Without giving a thought about where she is, Raven pries open the window and hops out into a small front yard. The road before her is unfamiliar. She shakes her head in confusion. _

_Suddenly she gasps at the hair that just fell down on her shoulders. It's brown. She has never had brown hair. Even when she was born her hair was blonde, but never ever was her hair brown. She refused to ever dye it like Catt's. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Raven exclaims looking astonished. The world she is in can't be hers. She knows that for a fact. This can't be her body. This can't be her mind. Raven knows time is not on her side. She has to soon figure this all out or everything is going to fall apart. _

_Her steel toed combat boots make loud thuds as she runs to her next door neighbors house. The big white house stands tall with a black roof. Bushes line the walkway to the front door. Maybe, just waybe, these people can give her more information on "herself'. _

_Raven's knuckles knock on the wooden door. Soon, through the distorted glass, a figure approaches. A skinny man with brown hair appears before her. His hair is tucked neatly behind his ears and his skin is pale. Raven has never seen this man a day in her life. Well, it's her best shot she decides. _

"_Jessica, it's nine o'clock in the morning you are usually sleeping. I mean I know Anissa and Jensen would be up, but it shocks me that you are actually up this early. Is something the matter?" the man at the door asks her. Raven's mind freezes. Should she say yes or no? If she says no then she might not be able to come in and find out anything. If Raven says yes then she will have to make up a good excuse at the drop of a dime. "Jess?" the man prompts her. _

_Then, Catt catches her eye. Well, kind of Catt. She looks different. Something inside her tells her that it is Catt though. Mainly because she is standing next to Dean. Luckily, they look just as confused as she is . _

_Catt sees Raven standing at the door. Her hair is brown and she is not dressed like Raven normally would, but Catt has this feeling in her stomach that maybe it is Raven and she doesn't know what's going on either. "I invited her over, uh- uh, honey," Catt scrounges up to cover for everyone in the situation. Raven releases a sigh of relief. _

_Sam pops his neck and looks around confused. His arm is delicately draped over a brunet whose face he cannot see in the dark. He has this feeling in his stomach he rarely has. It's actual fear. Not the worried-about-something-minor, but full on I-don't-have-a-clue-what-is-going-on fear. An infant's cry resonates through the large hallway Sam slowly enters. Following the sound it leads him to a blue painted room. _

_As the door creeks open Sam whispers, "What the Hell?" An infant boy cries endlessly in his oak crib. "Who are you?" Sam asks as he picks up the little boy instantly soothing him. "If only you could tell me what's going on," Sam says down to the baby he paces around the room with. A small grin comes across the baby's little face as he snuggles into Sam's cotton shirt. _

_A full on smile comes across Sam's face as he lays the child in the crib and tucking him into the blue fuzzy blanket. If he could figure out how to get back to the real world. _

_As a phone rings in the distance Sam rushes to it not wanting to wake whoever that girl was and the baby. Before Sam can say a word Gabriel's panicked voice rushes, "Sam, what is going on. I'm at a television set and saw a picture of you, dean, and me with the names Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Richard Speight Jr. Your name is Jared and Dean is Jensen and I don't know where the Hell we are!" _

_TO BE CONTINUED….._


	17. I Can't Dream Without you

Author's Not: Here you go guys. Just wanted to get through the guy's eyes hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading! Don't let anyone bring you down! love you bunches.

Gabriel paced along the long corridor slowly. The tile beneath him continued on in a geometric pattern. His mind wondered why he had to be here Why did he have to be here? She betrayed him by being with Sam. It wasn't his baby, why did he have to be here? Yet, something in him couldn't let him walk away.

"Mr. your girlfriend is now stable, and the baby is healthy. You are a lucky man. The baby looks just like you. It's a little boy," the young blonde intern tells him while smiling sweetly. Just as he is about to question aloud the young girl says, "Right this way, sir."

They briskly walk down to a small, quaint room. Catt sleeps soundly next to a little container. She looks exhausted. In his stomach Gabe starts to regret all the things he said about her. Even if she had cheated it was only once. He loved her and in his mind nothing can change that no matter what. Gabriel fears to look into the container next to her. It was cute how Catt's hand drapes over the side of the container. Like a constant reminder to the baby that his Mommy was with him.

Gabriel swallows the lump in is throat and looks into the container. Inside a baby boy coos up at Gabe. The baby's beautiful, big eyes matches identical to Gabe's. The crooked little grin coming across the baby's face left no doubt in his mind that the baby was his. That could only mean one thing: Catt had lied about sleeping with Sam. Well, maybe she made a mistake? Gabe thinks to himself.

"You can hold him, sir," the young, happy intern chirps in breaking his concentration. Carefully, Gabe reaches into the container. As he slips his hands under the baby a connection forms instantaneously. The baby's skin is soft and smooth. The sounds the baby is making is like music to Gabriel's ears. The angelic power is obvious. There is no way this isn't his child

The baby's small hand wraps slowly around his thumb. Tears begin to well up in Gabriel's happy eyes. "I love you," Gabriel whispers to the little boy.

His chest heaves up and down in a panic. Gabe looks around. This is the motel room. What about himself being Richard? Wait, what about the baby? How did he get from one place to another to another. Cas sits staring at him and everyone else. Raven, Catt, Kira, Dean, and Sam are all sprawled out on the floor passed out still.

"I tried to break the spell the Djinn put on you all. It is an all powerful Djinn. Like the grandfather Djinn. I killed it, but I couldn't figure out how to automatically wake you all. Some how you have to live your best dream. What was yours, brother?"

Dean clears his throat as he begins to kneel on one knee. His heart is racing, almost pumping out of his chest. His grin lasts as he looks at the woman before him. Her dark hair flows evenly over his petite shoulders. Unlike Sam's hers are very narrow and small. Her tan skin accents her bright green eyes perfectly. Her wide smile tells Dean a story. There is no doubt in Dean's mind he wants to marry Raven.

"Raven Brooks, I love you more than anything on this earth. I would go to hell or Heaven to find you. I would love nothing more than for you to say yes to me. From day one I knew you were different than most girls. You loved to kick back and watch sports or take a ride in the Impala. You would take a good pair of ripped up jeans over a skirt. You would be the most tomboy girl, and then you could turn around and be a proper lady. It amazed me. You continue to amaze me. It would amaze me now if you said yes. I mean I'm bad at this. Raven please say yes?" Dean rambles on trying his best to get everything right. He was never good at memorizing anything. Now, Sammy could in a second but not Dean.

Raven laughs a little as she nods her head. Dean jumps up and takes her in the most romantic kiss he has ever had. He was going to have to girl of his dreams with him forever. No more betrayal. No more lies. That was all the past. She is the future, his future. "I love you," Raven finally says sincerely. Dean looks at her in shock. Raven rarely uses those three words. Dean had begun to believe she didn't believe in love anymore. This felt good. No, this felt great. All of his hopes, all of his dreams, are coming true before him.

Dean takes her cold hand leading her out of the restaurant after paying a nice tip because he is so overjoyed.

As Dean sits waiting he grabs a pen and paper. Somehow he needed to express how he was feeling. He scribbled, "Raven, I love you so much. You are my queen to fill my castle. Well, really the Impala and every motel room we stay at, but I know you like it that way. We have the perfect life. Together we can raise Hell forever. These monsters won't know what hit them. You are my happiness. Through it all you have stood by me. When even Sammy left me, you stayed. I can't even thank you more for all of that. Who knows how worse my life would've been without you. You are really an angel in disguise. Although Cas says that, that fact is 'improbable' I believe it. NOT one of these jerks but metaphorically you get me jest. Like I said I'm no good at words. Just know that I love you. For now. Forever. Dean"

"Raven!" Dean exclaims as his eyes pop open. Then, he immediately silences. Realizing he isn't in a motel room writing to Raven it makes his heart hurt more than ever. Now, he realizes the whole 'Jensen' thing was an allusion, too.

"You okay?" Gabe asks looking at him with a matching look. Dean responds with a head nod and gets off the floor just as quickly. Popping open a beer Dean sits on the couch.

"Jess! Jess! I got the scholarship! I get a full ride!" Sam exclaims opening his letter of acceptance. Jessica's shampoo smell fills Sam as she leans over his shoulder and kisses his cheek softly. "I'm so excited. You were right, Jess." She takes a seat next to him putting her soft, small hand in his large hand.

Jessica giggles as she pushes her hair out of her beautiful face. Then, she states, " I told you that you can do it. You didn't believe me. Even with being gone until the night before. My cookies worked miracles." Jessica paused looking like she was pondering hard on something. She then questions, "You never did tell me where you and Dean went. Where did you go?" Jess grins wide.

Sam automatically lies, "We had to go get my dad from some woods out about ten miles. Nothing big, I told Dean." He laughs to put up the façade. Now, he can leave hunting and never think about it again.

"Jess, you were right," Sam admits while throwing away the rest of the junk mail. She looks at him confused. her blonde hair falling from behind her shoulders. "Without you I would crash and burn. If I ever had to be with anyone else I would fall apart. I love you so much."

She sits gently on his large lap. Jessica wraps her tan arms around Sam's neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Quietly she whispers to him, "Maybe, one day we can start our own family. We can be happy. We can be together forever." Sam kisses her again, confirming that statement. "To many times I've been hurt. This time I know that no matter what you'll be here for me. With you nothing bad can happen to me. You can protect me from everything. I love you so much, Sam. I feel like there was a reason I was drawn to you. Someone upstairs needed me to be here, with you, for a special reason. Slowly, I think I'm starting to figure it out," Jessica tells him as she leans on his shoulder.

Sam sits up with tears in his eyes. Once he felt his head o the cold ground he knew that everything was in imagination. Everyone else sits awake paying no attention to him. Some how he can feel everyone has just been through a similar event. Raven and Catt sit quietly chatting about one thing and another. Kira sits alone in the corner with her book absorbing every word as she looks as if she was trying to forget something that just happened. Dean takes swig after swig of his beer staring into space. Gabe is just staring into the mirror, taking a new meaning to 'self-reflection'. Cas sits in his normal state with his fingers interlocked together sitting next to Dean.

Standing up Sam goes straight to Kira. He carefully sits down across from her on the floor. She forcibly ignores him being still trying to forget something. He places his hand on the book weighing it down. Kira looks at him dead in the eyes. Her teal eyes flicker with pain. "I love you," he states kissing her softly.

Raven walks over to Dean and just stands in front of him blocking his view. She looks broken down, worn out. The 'mission' has obviously been draining her. "I'm sorry, Dean. I made a mistake letting you go. It's all my stupid fault, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I DO have feelings for you. I can't ignore it anymore," Raven tells him in defeat. Standing up he takes her body in his arms.

"I know," he whispers.

Catt stares out of the window just watching the cars go down the road. In her mind she doesn't deserve a happy ending. Not after everything she has done. Watching the other people go by makes it all a little easier. It makes her think about what they might have done in their lives. Maybe that it was worse than her. It makes the truth easier to swallow.

"Gabe loves you," Castiel says pulling out the chair next to Catt. "He is thinking right now about all the good you do, Catt. It counter acts everything bad that you did. Catt, I might not have 'someone' like Dean, Sam, and Gabe do, but I watch it all happen. I know enough to see the love he has for you. Catt, don't you ever not think you deserve a happy ending, too. You have been one of the sweetest people I've met. You don't get frustrated when I ask so many questions about things I don't understand. You laugh it off and explain while everyone gets mad. Catt, even though you may not be getting married like Kira and Sam or have a great friendship- relationship like Dean and Raven have, you have something even more special. You understand and can love an angel. That takes a special skill. I hope that one day I can find someone as great as you are to Gabe. He'll realize that soon enough," Castiel softly tells Catt bringing tears to her eyes. "I'm going to the store to get Dean food, want a milkshake?" Catt nods and hugs Castiel around the neck as he stands up.

"Cas, you'll find someone way better than me with the way you talk. It'll come soon enough. Thank you so much, Castiel," Catt whispers in his ear.

"I think someone's waiting for you," Castiel replies to Catt prompting her to turn around. Gabriel stands puppy dog eyes and all.

Catt hugs him tight. Her sent drifts through Gabriel's nose. That's not something he ever wants to lose. Kissing her lips he slips his hand down to her stomach. Maybe the dream could become a reality. Even if it isn't his he will be there till the end. Now and forever.


	18. Disguises

Author's Note: Sadly, I own none of the characters from Supernatural. Only Raven Kira and catt are mine. Hope you guys enjoy this! I think I've came back into the groove of things. Hope you guys really do like it! Love you bunches!

"Somehow, someway things always work themselves out. You just have to hold on. When you start to loose faith is when you start to loose it all. The ones who truly love you will always come back, even when times are the toughest. They will understand you aren't perfect because neither are they. They will understand that you make mistakes because they will, too. But, at the end of the day all is forgiven, but not necessarily forgotten. Try your best to not hurt those around because they will remember. In the back of their minds they will remember that side of you that you never wanted them to see in the first place. They have that burned into their memories. They will always secretly look at you differently for what you did to them. The betrayal they felt just can't be fixed simply. Even though you may not realize that they treat you differently, they will. They will slightly detach and start to lie. They will succumb to their own demons. It will all be your fault.

Everything they do it will remind them of you. It will remind them of what you did. They evil you did against them, against their heart. As they become farther and farther away, you live with the guilt that it was all your fault. You caused this. You are a home wrecker. You destroyed so much for so many people around you. All of their hoped and dreams dashed because of you. You ruined everything for them. Their demons gain full control of them. They become just like you. They lie more and more until they forget it is a lie. They think fake is reality and vice versa. it's all because of you. You get to live every day with that guilt eating away at your now pointless soul. all you want to do is forget, but now they can't ever forget because of you.

Yet, you come crawling back. you want forgiveness. You have no clue it's too late. they lie to your face and say that they forgive. You believe all is well. You can rest more. They can't. they lie awake at night contemplating their messed up thoughts. It makes no difference to you. You feel like you have done right by confessing. You screw up everything. You are nothing in this world. Inside you know, but you deny it with every nice thought. It's all true though. You don't deserve forgiveness. They suffer at your hands, and you don't even care to know. In the end-" Catt scribbles rampantly into her red bound journal.

Everyone else has left, except Gabe. The rest of the group is out eating. All Catt wanted to do is be alone, but Gabriel insisted on staying and watching her. Cas tried to persuade Gabe to go with them, but Gabriel was stubborn. She glances up at his almost golden eyes. They stare at the blank wall as if it is a great work of art or a giant sculpture of sorts. Catt recognizes it. This is Gabe's thinking face. He is deep inside his own thoughts. Gabriel's hand is placed on Catt's stomach. Today, he was the first to point out she was showing.

"What was your dream about?" Gabriel questions hard and cold. His focus is now completely turned on Catt. He heart leaps. They hadn't discussed anyone's dreams. Not yet at least. Catt feels herself clamming shut. She wants to spill everything to Gabe because she loves him , but it's becoming increasingly hard to tell him anything. "Honey, I love you. You can tell me anything. Nothing will change my love for you. I promise. So, what was your dream about?"

Passion, fury, love, and hate are all emotions that Dean feels when he thinks about the past. Scars have been left inside and out. With Raven he hopes all of that would fade. He hopes that maybe, finally he could let go of the past and move forward. He hopes…

"I wonder why Cas decided to stay behind with Gabe and Catt," Kira ponders aloud, sipping her soda swooning lovingly over Sam. She feels the compulsion to keep on being close to him. After they woke up he seemed almost regretful of something, but Kira doesn't want to pry.

Dean clears his throat as Raven smooches his lips. She is in all her glory. Raven loves him with everything she has. Raven has just never been skilled in the area of expressing that towards anybody. Well, when you think about Dean hasn't either. They are two peas in a pod.

"Yeah, I have no clue why Castiel would want to stay behind with those two. I think he is lonely. No girl has really fallen head-over-heals for him," Sam responds to Kira. His brown hair is tucked gently behind his ear by Kira's smaller hand. She giggles a bit at his frustration at his food. The lettuce falls off again and again off the fork. "I think we need to find him a lady," Sam states completely giving up on his salad.

Raven laughs aloud. Everyone looks at her as she says, "A girl for, Cas? The only one who he has ever shown any interest in was Catt and she has enough problems as it is." Everyone stares confused at her. Was this supposed to sound as offensive to Catt and Cas as it was sounding? "I mean Catt is with Gabriel and having Sam's baby. Do we really need to throw in 'having an affair with an angel'?" Dean snickers at the joke. Sam and Kira trade glances.

"WE ARE HOME!" Raven exclaims hyperly. Her and Kira talk excitedly. "D-DEAN G-GAVE U-US SUGARRRRRR!" Raven yells . Catt squints her eyes at the flood of light flowing into the room. Sam and Dean snicker behind them at what they've done. Sam quickly shuts the door thinking of the neighbors in the rooms beside them.

Gabe shakes his head as he sits eating a snickers. Quickly, catt takes a head count like she always does when the group gets home. Her Mommy instincts have always been activated. Then, she notices Castiel is missing. "WHERE is Cas?" Catt asks in her motherly tone, imagining they stuck him in a tree or duct taped him to a pole.

"He said he was staying here with you twooo," Kira giggles as she states. Catt shakes her head. A look of panic streaks across Catt's face sending nervous pains into her stomach.

"You need to sit down. I'm sure he just went to go do whatever Castiels do," Gabe instructs Catt placing a hand on her pale shoulder. She complies willingly.

Dean immediately dials Cas's number to put Catt's fears to rest.

Castiel looks down at his ringing phone. It immediately implodes. "I enjoy this disguise. They don't suspect a thing even though it's been exactly two hours of being him now. Yes, they are all together now. We have him. Are you sure this will-? Yes, yes I will. Is that so? The baby. Raven. Kira. Sam. Dean. Gabe? How does he fit? Now, it all makes sense. Yes, yes, thank you," the last words drip out as Castiel's skin melts away revealing Raphael.


	19. Captured

Author's Note: I love you guys so much. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy it. I love writing this for you all! Love you bunches. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!

Castiel struggles with the bounds on his wrists. The musty air fills his lungs with every painful breath. "Help!" he screams into the air. No one hears his cries for help, for the room is empty, desolate. he longs to see his friends again. Raphael took his identity, stole his name, and stole his face.

This room brings him back to the night before. The loneliness makes him succumb to his lonely thoughts. Talking to Catt, that had made his night. She was so beautiful and underappreciated. Sometimes he feels like she might like him back. Castiel longed for the day that Catt realized that she was loved. Just being able to say as much as he did to Catt lit him up. Cas longed to say more, but sadly Gabe showed up and ruined it all.

"DEAN! SAM! Help!" Castiel calls out to the only saviors he has ever known. "Please!" Castiel cries out to the silence. Reaching his breaking point Castiel begins to cry.

"He should be answering his phone, Dean. This is really unlike Castiel. He doesn't just go somewhere without a reason. It's not like we can treat them like little kids. They all know!" Sam complains to Dean outside of the motel room.

Dean shots Sam an angry look and retorts with, "I guess you need to know a thing or two about little kids since your having one with someone OTHER than your fiancé ! I mean I've never even done that man." Sam looks at him irritated with the childish antics. "I mean Castiel goes missing all the time. He'll come back just as usual. Catt has you guys freaking out over nothing. That's what she does. She has an anxiety disorder. She naturally worries!" Dean tells his younger brother.

Raven scrolls through her phone idly knowing Dean is right on the Castiel thing. Cas always goes away and then he always comes back. That's what angels are supposed to do. "I wish Gabe would do that more often," Raven mutters aloud to herself.

"What?" Gabe interrogates Raven trying to initiate an argument. Then, he turns and spitefully says, "IF you have a problem with me then tell me. I DON'T have a problem with you, but every time you see me you have some snide remark towards me."

Raven scoffs at him. With her attitude activated she stands up and rebuttals with, "Gabe, I have a problem with you because you are a jerk! First you look at every other girl that walks by! You don't deserve anyone like Catt! She likes guys with commitment which you obviously lack! I don't know why she would be with you in the first place!"

Kira shakes her head in shame. Too many times she has had to play referee to Raven's arguments. Frankly, it is very tiring. Kira clears her throat and speaks up, "Guys, that's enough," Kira starts by stepping between to pair, "I get it. You both have conflicting personalities. Raven you don't like Gabe. Gabe you don't like Raven. You both have absolutely repulsive things about you . Yet you both have very loveable aspects. Just shut UP! I'm tired of this."

Pouting Raven slouches back down into her seat just as Sam barges through the door obviously pissed off. Dean follows close behind slamming the door behind himself. "We aren't going anywhere until we find Cas, Dean," Sam says still amped-up about whatever argument had just taken place.

"Sam, our best bet is to just keep hunting . Cas will come find us," Dean complains. Kira bites her lip. She can't help but think Dean has a point. "Kira, am I right? Raven?" Dean tries to rally support for him. Raven instantly agrees without looking up from her phone once. Kira struggles to find her words.

Sam gazes at her sadly. It's hard to resist the puppy eyes. "Sam, Dean's right. You know I love you, but I have to agree that Cas is probably just screwing around," Kira states quietly.

"Why don't we just split up. Kira, Raven, and Dean can go out on a hunt. Catt, Sam, and I can stay here, so if he does show up we will be able to know," Gabriel chimes in with a witty smile. Raven rolls her eyes but agrees. Everyone is pretty much in agreement.

Raven and Kira pack their bags and Dean's as the two brother talk outside the door. "You have a commitment to her. You can't hurt her again she will leave you, Sam. You know that Kira doesn't take getting pushed around," Dean warns.

"I won't, Dean. I promised her. I won't ever hurt her again. Not intentionally at least," Sam reassures him.

"Call me. Check in with me. Don't get hurt. Remember to check everything out always. And please, please try to come back to me in one peace. You are too important to me to lose. Dean, watch the girls. sometimes when they get together they can get careless. Cover them. They aren't the hunter expert you are. I need you all to be safe. Please try to not get too drunk. Kira can't handle drunk Raven and drunk you all at once. Try to at least text me once a day to give me reassurance that you're not dismembered in a park somewhere. Dean, remember.." Catt sticks the letter straight into Dean's hand. "Be safe," she whispers to him quietly.

Sam kisses Kira one last time at the door way. As the trio climb into the Impala, Catt, Gabe, and Sam watch from the window. Gabriel quickly loses interest and sits down on the bed to play with his high tech phone.

========================2=hours=later==========================================

Catt watches Gabe and Sam carefully. Both are lost in the world of technology. Quiet as a mouse, Catt slips on her black jacket and grabs the keys to the car Kira left for them. Slowly, she makes her way towards the door and outside. Her feet thump against the concrete steps as she practically runs down them. She left on a hunch.

She remembered that Castiel had been acting very odd today. His attitude was different. He was impatient and a lot smarter. "Dang, angels. Why do they have to kidnap EACH OTHER!" Catt exclaims as her car tires squeal as the car rolls out of the parking lot.

"Cas? Castiel?" the soft voice echoes through the gray concrete room. He shakes his head thinking it's another delusion Raphael placed into his head. Too many of those have entered his though process today. "Castiel, are you here? Maybe, I was wrong. That's exactly why I didn't tell Sam and Gabe. I'll tell them I messed up so they don't get mad at me," the sweet voice becomes closer. It sound like the two billionth Catt today.

Footsteps though? Heels to be exact. Catt's favorite black high heels. They were a present from Dean. he got them for her on Christmas. "Catt?" Castiel makes one last attempt at calling out. The excessive bleeding has taken a toll on him. His bound hands can't press on his major wound, a four inch gash in his stomach.

"CASTIEL!" Catt exclaims as she rushes toward him. To his amazement, this one is real. She is actually here. Catt's soft hands caress his face. Castiel let's out a sigh of relief. "Aren't you a sight for soar eyes. Where is Raphael?" Cas shrugs his shoulders. Catt flips open her silver pocket knife and cuts the magical bounds to hold angels. Easy for humans to destroy.

"I'm so happy. To see you," Castiel starts breathing heavy. Catt's hand press on his stomach wounds inflicted by a cursed sword. It makes him unable to heal. "Thank you. Just-just-just thank you so much. Catt, you are my hero," Castiel tells her bearing a weak grin.

"Hello, guys," the unscathed imitation Castiel says to Gabe and Sam. They look up in astonishment.


	20. Enemy or Friend?

Author's Note: Thank you guys. I hope you really do enjoy reading. I do enjoy writing it. Please enjoy! I love you guys bunches!

"As it has been said, it will be done. Once it has been seen by the profit it can't be undone. Fate comes calling as all falls into place. Therefore and forever more we are pawns in their dark games. No matter how hard we try, no matter how bad you struggle, you'll never get out the cycle.

It was once said that a certain group of people mad it out. They made it out alive. through free will they escaped what fate was said to have happen. Through everything they were rumored to have made it against all odds. They escaped but not without a price. Everything has a price. That price in this instance happens to be their sanity. They knew the risks, the costs, but they played against the odds. Although they won it feels like losing. They can't enjoy the riches they have earned. What these poor people learned has taught us all an important lesson. When playing against the system, the system always wins, always. They find away to sneak around to get you," a middle age man preaches aloud to the group of college kids before him.

A slender pale arm pops up in the crowd. Her face is not yet visible. She's small and fragile looking. Her blonde, curly locks fall gracefully over her shoulders as she steps forward. As she begins her ascent toward the grand stage she questions in a booming voice, "What would you know about 'the system'? I've been fighting the system my whole existence. What do you know about escaping? You know nothing! I've sacrificed my skin to be here, literally!" Suddenly, her eyes turn all white. No pupil, no iris, just all white eyes.

Catt struggles to find comforting words to tell Cas. What do you tell a dying, wounded angel where fatality is almost certain? What do you tell someone who has been nothing but sweet and kind to you? Catt's shaky voice breaks the silence and tells Castiel, "Cas, it's going to be okay. I will just call Gabe and Sam. They can come get you and we'll patch you all up. You'll be good as new. I promise." Slowly and carefully, Catt lifts one trembling hand to Castiel's forehead. It feels as if someone literally has set him on fire.

Castiel looks up into Catt's worried brown eyes. Gut wrenchingly, he pulls her blood soaked hands off of his wound. "We need to get to Sam and Gabriel before Raphael does. I can bring us there the fastest," Cas tells Catt through clenched teeth. The pain is unbearable.

"You are in no condition to-"

"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." Raven shouts the last of the exorcism spell at the demon sits in pain in the devil's trap as Kira splashes a thing of Holy Water onto it. Dean watches with his arms crossed In the corner with a smirk on his face. "I think we did good this time Kira," Raven tells Kira with a full blown smile.

Kira sometimes starts to wonder why they do what they, but when she sees how they help people it makes it all worth while. "I'm going to go call Sam, guys. I'll be right back," Kira tells Raven and Dean before stepping outside of the building. Kira looks down as her fingers easily glide down to Sammy's number. Her engagement ring on her left hand makes her smile as the phone begins to ring.

"Kira, we found who we thought was Cas, but it wasn't Cas. It wasn't Cas at all. It's Ra-" Sam starts off a million miles a minute. Kira tries her best to get every word. "I don't know where he brought Gabe and me. I don't know what's going on, Kira," Sam continues to rant on in a panic.

Kira struggles for words. Finally they come out calm and soothing, "Sammy, listen to me calm down. I'll get Dean and raven an we'll find you, I promise. Sam, you said Gabriel is there with you, do you know where Catt is?" Kira waits I silence. Her heart beats fast and hard.

Sam watches in horror at his phone as it powers down. It's dead. Their only communication device is gone, for good. "Boys, what did I tell you about calling for help?" Raphael's authoritative voice booms through the room. Sam tries his hardest to get his hands loose from the blessed ropes. Nothing budges.

"How about you shut the hell up?" Gabriel defends with his most powerful weapon, his mouth. "And for starters, how about letting us go," Gabriel demands with Raphael clearly growing more pissed by the moments. "What are you too scared to answer me?

Raphael turned to Gabriel giving him a scornful stare as he says, "Gabriel, you left leaving us to all take over. You have a warrant on your head for leaving, and if that's not bad enough you were with a human! Gabriel, humans caused all of this and you 'love' her. You're lucky the child isn't yours. Catthlynn is the reason you all are here. The baby has demon blood flowing through it's veins. It must be immediately terminated along with anyone in any way associated with Catt or the child. I've brought you here to be executed after Catt and Castiel. They are in another room to be transferred here. You do understand why I must do this brother."

"Hello, my darling. I can say I've missed you dearly," Crowley's heavily accented voice comes from behind Catt. She freezes in pure terror. Castiel is a terrified onlooker, unable to do anything because of his life threatening injury. "Did you miss me? It has been awhile, but you do remember me, right? I don't think you could forget, could you?" Crowley asks placing his arm around Catt's waist pulling her close to him.

Catt's mind fumbles for words to say. Her brown eyes are locked on the floor in pure terror. "C-Crowley, what do you want? I can't do anything for you. Please just let us go," Catt pleads with him finally facing him.

"That's better. I rather see your face than your back," Crowley starts brushing Catt's hair behind her ear. Instinctively she flinches at his touch. Now both of his arms wrap around her waist becoming closer to her than ever. He continues, "Catt, I don't want to harm you. I want to protect you. I'm not lying about this. Raphael is here to kill you and all of your friends. Kira, Raven, and Dean are about to walk right into his trap, too. I can defeat him and protect you all. He wants to kill your baby, Catt. All you have to do is agree is to come with me. You and Castiel will come with me. I will heal him and you will live in comfort until this baby comes.

This baby's powers will become endless. With what he has flowing through him, Sam's demon blood I mean, the baby will be powerful. I want this baby to be safe as much as you do. I promise you will live in comfort and Castiel will be healed an live with you also. Your friends will b free to go. I just need you to make this deal. No catch, I promise. When the baby comes we will stay in contact. I will do no harm, I promise. So, do we have a deal?" Crowley asks with a convincing grin.

Die or live. Those are the two options in front of Catt. She takes a deep breath in. "Yes, I agree. Crowley keep us safe," Catt pleads almost in tears. Crowley's lips meet Catt's to seal the deal.


	21. short and sweet

Author's Note: thank you guys for reading. Love you all so much. Enjoy the story ;-) Love you bunches

A single silent tired tear falls from castiels eye . Catt and sealed the deal with the king of hell. She didn't for all of her friends that's her there more than friends. Dean Sam kira raven Gabriel even Castiel have all become family over the years.  
Crowley chuckles to himself as he looks at Castiel's terrified expression. Walking over slowly Crowley crouches down beside of Cas. Placing a single hand on Castiel's torn in stomach. His powers begin to work. "Crowley what do you think you doing?" Raphael's booming voice enters the room menacingly. With a smirk Crowley pulls out a gun. A gun unlike any other seen before. Raphael asks again not seeing the weapon, "What do you think you're doing with my property? These people are mine Crowley and you know that. We cannot let this baby, this family of sorts happen." Raphael stares at the back of Crowley's head unable to see the new 'toy' of Crowleys. An audible chuckle comes from deep inside of Crowley as he swings around, meeting with the gun directly aimed at Raphael's head. "Do you like my new invention?" he questions smiling a menacing grin. "It's made from a regular gun, but it's encrypted with Angelic warding symbols. The bulletes are made from pure melted down angel sword. It can kill any angel standing in its way!" Crowley warns with the evil grin. Bang! Pop! The gun goes off loudly. Everyone watches in horror as Raphael's dead body hits the ground with a thud. The Wings spread out as always after an angel is killed.

"Sammy!" Kira exclaims running frantically into the room over to her fiance. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly. "Here," Kira says as she quickly tries to untie his wrists. "I was so worried," Kira tells Sam as the bounds come off.  
"I'll get you out," Raven says to Gabriel with a half-hearted smile as he looks at her with anxious eyes. To him something seems off here. Raphael disappears as soon as he came? That isn't like his brother and Gabe knows that. He needs to know where Cass and Catt are. It's eating away at his insides as if buzzards circling in it.  
Gabriel stands up brushing him self off. The words are easy to get out. "Where is my Catt. I need to know where she is now! Someone else help me find her! Someone has to be concerned. I can't be the only one!" Gabriel has a panic attack on the group. They stare at him in disbelief. Gabriel never freaks out. Gabriel always keeps his cool.  
"Gabriel they have to be around here somewhere. You know they are together. Castiel can take care of her. There is nothing to worry about. I mean maybe Raphael had a change of heart," Sam suggests to him with a warm smile.  
"That's not like Raphael. He doesn't just do that! He doesn't just get up and walk away! He always finishes the job when he's determined. Something else is going on here guys! Why don't any of you believe me?!" Gabriel yells at the group of stunned people.  
Dean places a solid hand on Gabriel's tense shoulder. "Gabe, we will look now for them okay? Just chill and take some deep breaths. She's okay I promise. "

"Welcome to your new home, darling," Crowley introduces her to the grand entryway. Castiel follows close behind lugging several bags. "I can see you're impressed. This isn't anything. This house is where I spend most of my time. I figured this would be a splendid place to keep you comfortable until the baby comes and we can protect it. This is splendid," Crowley says merrily.  
Castiel looks down at his vibrating phone. The caller I.D reads Gabriel. "I have to demand you don't answer your phone," Crowley says in a harsh low whisper. "You are mine now."


	22. I did it for you

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. I figured, hey Crowley is a pretty cool guy why wouldn't someone find him attractive. I like him so I wanted him to get a little good out of all of this. You all are so great. Just remember to never let anyone bring you down. Tell them as Dean Winchester would say, "Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Love you guys bunches!

He can feel his racing breathes through his trench coat. Castiel watches Crowley with hawk eyes. If he tries anything, anything at all Castiel is ready to jump. "Why don't you just relax, Cas," Crowley says in a familiar tone. Then with a smirk he tells Castiel, "I mean we will be living together for a few months. Why not enjoy it?"

"I will not enjoy anything here! This is a house of pure evil!" Castiel shouts in his same monotone voice. Castiel grasps Crowley's black suit collar with both hands getting in his face. "You SOB, listen to me, you so much as lay one hand on Catt so help me God I will kill you right here!"

Crowley chuckles and pushes Cas back forcefully. Charging at Castiel, Crowley punches him square in the jaw. Castiel is fired up and ready to retaliate. A blade drops down from his trench coat into his waiting hand. Immediately Crowley realizes the marking. He must have stolen Ruby's knife from the Winchesters.

The blade swings through the air cutting a long gash across Crowley's cheek. It glows as the magic takes affect. "Bloody Hell," Crowley murmurs as he motions with his hand sending the blade flying across the room. Castiel's eyes stare in shock. Crowley grins as he sends Castiel flying, too.

Castiel feels his throat crushing as Crowley wraps his cols hands around his throat. The trench coat wearing angel is helpless as Crowley's powers take affect. He feels a burning in his stomach. Crowley's smirk is the last thing Castiel sees as his eyes roll back into his head.

"Crowley, Crowley stop it! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Catt cries as she rushes from her new room toward them. Castiel's heart drops. She came for him. "Crowley," Catt pleads trying to pry Crowley's arm off. It goes limp as he turns toward Catt.

His eyes meet her tear filled brown eyes. Castiel falls to the floor chocking on his own blood, but quickly he finds air to hold on to. "I'm sorry Catt. He - he- just was being annoying. I'm sorry," Crowley tells Catt with a painful look. On a impulse Crowley locks lips with the lady before him. At first Catt refuses knowing in her heart that it is wrong, but she gives in sinking into the kiss. Crowley's cold hands wrap through Catt's long, chestnut brown, silky hair.

Castiel clenches his eyes shut. It's partly from the pain but mostly from this horrific seen. Crowley moves his hands down to Catt's upper thighs. Her heart twangs with thrilling excitement, yet terror fills her soul. Catt feels Crowley's warm lips against her bare neck. While Crowley looks away Catt looks down at Castiel with fear in her eyes. Castiel slightly nods at her exhaling.

Gabriel's golden eyes scour the map in front of him. Everyone stands around him anxiously waiting. When Gabriel freaks out it has a tendency to spread, quick. "I know where they are," Gabriel says sternly eyes never leaving the map.

"Where are they?" Kira asks innocently. Gabriel's frustrated eyes turn on her. "I-I was just wondering. We are worried, too," Kira tells him trying to defend herself. She looks over to Raven for help ,but Raven's eyes are focused on her phone as usual. Raven sends message after message to Catt trying to get an answer.

Gabriel slams the map down onto the table. "Let's go!" he says laying his arms across everyone. Suddenly, everyone is transported to a driveway. Kira and Raven exchange astounded glances.

"A little warning next time would be great!" Dean shout as he pulls out his knife. "So, who has Ruby's knife?" Dean asks looking from Kira to Raven, and then to Sam. Everyone stares unknowingly. "Damn it, Cas," Dean mutters quietly.

They all find the courage to approach the door to the very large mansion . The silence between the group in tense. Kira feels like she is about the crack under the heat. Sam's large kicks open the heavy door. The scene before them leaves them in awe.

Gabriel's knife clatters to the ground as his eyes gaze upon Crowley with his lips locked to Catt. Dean and Sam rush to Castiel's side. They prop him up against the wall while treating his external wounds. In shock Crowley turns to the boys. Catt stands in terror facing the two girls she has looked at as sisters stare at her in disappointment.

"How could you?" Raven asks in disgust at the demon kissing back stabber that she sees standing before her. Kira's look matches Raven's look of betrayal. "Catt, why? Why would you do this to us? We are your family! He is a demon! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT IS WRONG!?" Raven shouts towards Catt.

Crowley chuckles as he steps toward Gabriel with a grin upon his face. "Gabriel, you want to know something? Catt made a deal with me. She gets to stay here while she's pregnant then the baby will 'stay in contact' with me. She did it so you guys could be free. Raphael was going to kill you all. Now, she is mine," Crowley tells Gabriel with a smile plastered across his face.

Instinctively, Gabriel pushes Crowley backwards. The fury inside of Gabe grows every second. Catt runs over to Gabe who makes his way toward Crowley with determination. "Gabe, please," Catt's small vice says as she steps in front of him.

"I just don't understand why. Catt, please, explain why?" Gabriel pleads with tears in his eyes. Gabriel's hand holds Catt's who has hers resting on his arm.

Quietly she whispers, "I did it for you."


End file.
